<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】归环（Ouroboros） by Elenastor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438645">【翻译】归环（Ouroboros）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenastor/pseuds/Elenastor'>Elenastor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Constipation, Family, First Time, M/M, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Tom Riddle, Psychopaths In Love, Rare Pairings, Rise of Voldemort, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Unique pairing, Voldemort Raises Himself, Voldemort is not happy, War with Grindelwald, Young Tom Riddle, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenastor/pseuds/Elenastor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>授权翻译。</p><p>一个奇怪的陌生人收养了汤姆·里德尔，但他不是汤姆的父亲，即使汤姆无比迫切地想要相信他是。</p><p>陷于过去，伏地魔又一次得出结论，他才是他自己唯一真正需要的人。</p><p>请勿转载。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle/Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalomagnetic/gifts">Metalomagnetic</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476011">Ouroboros</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalomagnetic/pseuds/Metalomagnetic">Metalomagnetic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>补充一个警告，本文包含伏/汤和其他人的感情/肉体关系，敬请注意。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他已经读过这本书十二遍。到如今，他已经不用翻页就熟知每一个单词。他已经读遍了孤儿院仅有的藏书，也读过了所有他设法从街头小贩那里偷来的书。尽管如此，这还是要好过无所事事，或者关注于他空荡荡的肠胃。</p><p>艾米又在哭了，因为罗伯特偷了她的娃娃。稍远些的地方，比利在同几个大男孩大声说话，像个白痴一样大笑。汤姆恨他们所有人，他们让他不能像他希望的那样专心读故事，因为他必须时刻保持警惕。他们逐渐开始明白了不要招惹他，但如果他们联合起来对付他，特别是那些大一点的男孩，他仍然会吃亏。他想回自己的房间，但科尔夫人坚持要他社交，并强迫他在公共休息室待上几个小时。唯一值得愉快的是，其他人和他一样不喜欢他留在这里。</p><p>“哦，看！又来一个！”比利喊道，于是所有的人都迅速冲到窗前，然后很快聚在门口，摆出一副甜美可爱的表情。甚至莎拉，他们仅有三岁的新成员，也摇摇摆摆跟在他们身后，试图抚平她的裙子。</p><p>汤姆没有动。他曾经试过。他曾经幻想过。他曾经坐在那排队伍里，面带微笑，回答愚蠢的问题，希望自己是随来人离开的那一个。但他们从未选择他。他们永远不会。</p><p><i>不被接纳。不被在意。不被认可。</i>一个声音低语。但它比以前更微弱，更容易驱散了。他们配不上他。让其他蠢兮兮的小鬼跟着平庸、无聊的大人一起离开吧。汤姆注定成就非凡的事业，他不需要任何人的帮助。他孤独一人，这再好不过。是这样的，他翻过一页，对自己重复。他拒绝抬头。</p><p>“您是为我来的吗，先生？”艾米嘤嘤出声。一阵冷风拂过，宣示着门已打开。</p><p>“你是我爸比吗？”比利叫道。汤姆哼了一声。他们会把前来的蠢货吓跑的，演得太过了。许多傻瓜最终不知所措，不得不含着泪离开。毕竟，他们要选择一个，留下其他人。</p><p>有谁发出一声惊呼。他从眼角的余光里，看到十几双脚匆匆后退。他抬起头。来人很高，这是他注意到的第一件事。第二是昂贵的西装。第三，他正径直朝汤姆走来，步伐沉稳，坚定有力。恐慌攥住了汤姆，他需要挣扎才能留在原位。他的本能在尖叫，如同他每一次感觉到危险时那样尖叫。<i>我不会示弱。我不害怕。</i>汤姆不需要恐惧，因为每当危险临近，他的体内会升起恐惧之外的东西。它在他的血管里呢喃，它强大不可阻挡，它令他卓然独立，它曾拯救了他，一次又一次。他看到来人的脸，明白了其他孩子的惊呼和恐惧。苍白而高贵的面孔上，是一双眼睛，像血一样红的眼睛。它们凝视着他。汤姆的本能又一次爆发，他体内的那份力量苏醒了。他又害怕又着迷地回望。男人的面容上有什么使汤姆的胃里翻腾起陌生的感觉。</p><p>“来。”男人的命令听起来很轻，但汤姆听出了这欺骗性的声音中蕴含的全部力量。他颈后的寒毛纷纷竖起。</p><p>“你是谁？”他自己的声音没那么有力。尽管他练习过，日复一日地不断练习。他以前从未见到过这个陌生人，但一见到他，汤姆立刻想要 <i>成为</i> 他。那种熟悉的感觉又一次在他的心中燃起，仿佛他的直觉已经认出了他。</p><p>“出什么事了——”科尔夫人冲进房间，然后下一刻停住，僵在原地。汤姆没有移开停在陌生人身上的视线，他只注意到他那修长的、同他身上其他部分一样苍白的手指轻轻动了一下。但他知道，即使没有仔细看，他也知道科尔夫人的静止中没有任何自然的成分，将她固定在原地的，远不止是恐惧或惊讶。他几乎能在空气中尝到它。</p><p>“你是谁？”他重复道。一个要求，他本想如此——汤姆从不询问，他只会要求。只有软弱无力的孩子才会询问。但他的声音又一次出卖了他，他能听到其中掺杂的惊奇。</p><p>“来。”陌生人重复道。他原地一个转身，动作优雅得无懈可击。房间里，除了科尔夫人空无一人。汤姆看着她。她的眼睛圆睁着，鲜活而充满恐惧，但其余的部分凝固了，宛如一尊雕像。他想到这里的那一刻，她向前踉跄了一步，喘着气，张开嘴想要尖叫，但那一声尖叫从未发出。她眼神涣散，镇静下来，带着困惑的表情环顾四周。</p><p>“科尔夫人？”汤姆站起来，问道。他的手在发抖，于是他更紧地抓住了书，以阻止自身的颤抖。她听不见他，也看不见他。陌生人转过角落，汤姆追了上去。</p><p>“等等，”他追到楼梯上，喊道。“等等！”陌生人没有停下，但放慢脚步，让汤姆追上了他。他想问他们要去哪里，为什么。<i>你是谁？</i>他想知道，他在害怕，他在希望。“我的东西——我需要拿我的东西。“汤姆的财产极少，但那些都是他辛苦得到的，他的。它们是他的财富，他的提醒，它们证明他是优越的，证明没有人可以欺负他。它们让他知道他总会是最后的赢家。</p><p>“你不需要他们。”陌生人突然停下，汤姆差点儿撞到他身上。一只苍白的手伸出来，汤姆畏缩了一下，因为他注意到了之前他手上细微的动作，然后科尔夫人——</p><p>什么也没有发生。男人的手掌向上摊开，等待着。汤姆再次搜寻他的面容，凝视他高耸的脸颊，他锋利的鼻梁，他坚实的下颌。他握住他的手，然后黑暗吞没了他，巨大的压力挤压着他的胃，几乎让他窒息。他睁开眼睛，眼前是一幢房子——事实上，是一栋宽阔的宅邸。他感到反胃，晕头转向，于是他攥紧了手中冰冷的手指，但陌生人抽走了他的手。汤姆脸红了，为表现出脆弱感到羞耻。为被拒绝感到受伤。<i>不。</i>他的大脑纠正道。汤姆足够了解拒绝，它常伴于他。但汤姆不会受伤。他绝不会。汤姆注定成就非凡。</p><p>在沉默中，他随着陌生人走过小径，几乎要小跑起来才能跟上他的步伐。他周围的一切尖叫着财富。<i>这才是你属于的地方。</i>两扇铁门在他们触碰之前开启，通向一条长长的走廊，墙上的蜡烛照出闪烁的光。汤姆吞下了他的恐惧。捕食者不会感到恐惧，他提醒自己，但他把《弗兰肯斯坦》更紧地抱在了胸前。</p><p>“坐。”同其他各处一样，这个房间的一切精美又堂皇，金色的吊灯在闪亮的家具周围投射出星星点点的折光，他身下的沙发坐垫舒适又柔软。</p><p>“你是谁？”汤姆再一次问道。“先生。”他匆匆加上。第一印象很重要。汤姆需要这个人喜欢他，想要他，不把他带回孤儿院。陌生人坐在汤姆对面的扶手椅上，用那双奇异的眼睛打量着他，在汤姆的脸上搜寻着。“你是我父亲吗？”在沉甸甸的沉默中，汤姆本想要问。他显然是。先前他心中那熟悉的感觉是希望，终于实现的希望。汤姆认得那张脸，因为他会在镜子里看到。更年长，更苍白，更缺乏生气，但他们是如此相似。他的话出口变成了一句提问，于是他再次捏紧了书，因为他不能显得软弱。这个人不会容忍软弱。而汤姆需要得到认可。一个瞬间。然后男人笑了，他笑起来同他说话一样轻柔。</p><p>“你一直在等你的父亲，是不是？年复一年地等待，即使你知道这不过是幼稚的幻想。”</p><p>汤姆感觉他的脸颊再次泛上了微红。但似乎，他的等待是对的。并没有那么幼稚。他在心底一直知道，他的父亲会来的。他知道在世界的某处，会有人愿意接纳汤姆。他曾经凝望窗外，注视父亲们带着儿子们一起从街上经过。他多渴望啊，他的渴望是那样强烈，强烈到让他五脏绞结，内里流血。</p><p>汤姆是特别的——他所想要的，必然化为现实。</p><p>“多么正确啊。”男人开口了，他轻微地侧过头，细细打量着汤姆。“我是你应得的父亲。”汤姆不知道这从何而来，但他喜欢这个说法。汤姆应得。是的。他一直知道，即使在没有人能看到的时候，即使在他被推开的时候。拒绝。<i>怪胎。</i>他父亲会认为他是个怪胎吗？但不，不——这就是为什么汤姆尽管害怕，仍然随他来了。除了相貌，汤姆还认出了另外的什么东西，<i>甜美的、强大的、不自然的。</i>科尔夫人称它恶魔的力量，那个牧师也这么认为。</p><p>“我们是什么？”汤姆问。然后他看见一道危险的微笑在男人的薄唇上缓缓展开。</p><p>“我们是魔法。”他打了个响指，一个托盘，盛着热气腾腾的茶水，出现在咖啡桌上。汤姆先是一惊，随即转为欢欣和狂喜。他的心变得轻松，变得无忧无虑，从现在起一切都会好起来的。他通常需要愤怒，需要恐惧来激发它，但是现在，在这个人面前，在他的父亲面前，汤姆伸出手，于是一块方糖浮起，颤巍巍地移动，落进了杯子里。他抬起头，男人正朝他微笑，也许有点阴沉，但那是真诚的微笑。红宝石般的眼睛里闪过某种神情，让汤姆感到飘然。他看汤姆的眼神中没有恐惧，没有厌恶——在汤姆的一生中，还从未有过谁为他感到骄傲。无论走到哪里，他只会遭到鄙夷或警惕。再无其他。</p><p>汤姆有家了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的房间几乎和孤儿院的整层楼一样大。房间正中摆着一张豪华的大床，上面是最好的被单和床垫。脚下铺着柔软的地毯。旁边是一张精致的木桌，配了一把皮椅。汤姆只见过这样的椅子一次，那是在科尔夫人拉着他去见一家工厂的厂长，请求捐赠的时候。她恨汤姆，但他是最讨人喜欢的孩子，谈吐文雅，彬彬有礼，不会在错误的时刻大吵大闹。</p><p>“在我这里，你不需要假装。”前一天晚上，红眼睛的男人如此说道。那之后汤姆一直注意不使用“请”和“谢谢”，他犹豫了是否要说出他到底用魔法做过些什么。但是男人已经知道了，知道那些小物件，知道比利的兔子；而那些他不知道的——当艾米把他的书撕成两半的时候，他想象着针扎进她的眼睛，于是她尖叫起来，眼睛里流出了血——它们让他微笑，他的脸上会露出半是惊讶的表情，带着一丝久违的熟悉，仿佛他曾经知道这些，但早已将之遗忘。汤姆只对蛇的事保持了沉默。这个人的财富和品味显而易见，他在房子里见到的一切都干净整洁，井井有条。汤姆不知道男人是否愿意听到他有时会把他唯一的朋友们——他的蛇，带回以前的房间。</p><p>而现在，他正在研究两条互相吞吃的蛇，它们雕刻在衣橱上，掩藏着其中最为上乘的衣物。这一切全都是给汤姆的。房间里没有为孩子准备的东西——浴室同样豪华，爪足的浴缸，高到汤姆必须踮起脚尖才能好好洗脸的水池。在他的幻想里，他曾想象他的父亲会拥抱他，会送给他玩具——他曾在脑海中看到，一个五彩缤纷的房间，里面充满了各种各样的物件，充满了欢声笑语。但那是很久以前的事了——反正汤姆现在不想要触碰了。触碰总是伴随着疼痛——比利用力的推搡，科尔夫人的手杖。另外，他很高兴能被当成大人对待。汤姆不是一般的简单孩子。</p><p>书架上排列着成行的书，上等的皮革表面印着奇怪的书名。汤姆手指抚过书脊，深深地呼吸，那独有的气息，总是预示着新的知识，预示着他逃离现实的途径。只是此刻汤姆不再那么想要逃避了。</p><p>他几乎没睡——当他被带到房间时已经很晚了，太阳早已落山，但他躺到床上，一连几个小时望着顶篷上精致复杂的图案，兴奋得无法入眠，又担心他会醒来发现一切只是一场梦。太阳升起之后，他洗了个澡，愉快地享受了水流的冲刷，享受了热水的温度。他最喜欢这里的隐私——周围没有其他湿哒哒、哭哭啼啼的孩子，没有五十只需要挨打或贿赂才能洗刷干净的小动物。</p><p>他穿上一套正式的衣服。当穿衣时，他注意到一切都有点古怪——颜色、袖扣和纽扣上的符号。布料本身像是活着一样。衣柜里有奇怪的披风，黑色和深绿色；他用手指抚过它们，心里充满了好奇。他一丝不苟地梳好头发，仔细审视自己的脸，直到他隐去面上所有的表情，然后把《弗兰肯斯坦》藏在了床底下。</p><p>“你不需要麻瓜的书。”在带汤姆去他的卧室的路上，男人对汤姆说。他解释了什么是麻瓜，并明白无误地表达了他对麻瓜的鄙夷。汤姆也恨他们，即使是在知道有 <i>巫师</i> 的存在之前，即使是在知道还有一整个充满他的同类的世界之前。汤姆迫不及待地想看看它。但是，在最后一刻，在他的恩主转过身的时候，他还是拿上了那本书，把它藏在衬衫下面。因为在那一刻，它是汤姆唯一拥有的，属于他自己的东西。即使是现在，他也不愿丢弃它——一切都随时可能被夺走。汤姆不会容许自己被此刻的幸福，被似乎终于到来的好运所迷惑。</p><p>他等待着，直到墙壁上，用小小的蛇形指针指示时间的挂钟，显示还有五分钟到八点。他出了门，小心地不发出任何声响，循着前一天晚上的足迹，穿过长长的走廊，走过宽阔的楼梯，左转来到客厅。男人已经在这里等着他了。</p><p>他立刻注意到，他穿着一件汤姆在衣橱里看到的那种披风。他有那么多的问题，多到几乎要溢出来，但他克制了自己，坐在指给他的座位里等待。食物出现在桌子上——一场盛宴。他一生中从未同时见过这么多的食物。有几秒钟，他只能盯着看，不知道该从哪里开始。他首先扑向糕点，直到最后时刻才来得及提醒自己，没有别的孩子会抢走它们，不需要尽可能快地吞下所有东西。于是他好好用了餐具——全都是纯银的。不过，他还是吃得很快，并尝试了所有的食物，他对如此多的口味感到惊讶。有一段时间，他忘了自己在哪里，和谁在一起。当他抬起头时，男人正用奇异的眼神看着他。他的盘子里没有食物，只有一杯茶。</p><p>汤姆不太确定地放下餐具。</p><p>“继续吃。”男人显出几分笑意。那么好吧——于是他继续享用美食。最终他停下来。他可以继续；他已经吃饱了，可是桌上的食物多到不应该被无视，但他还是强迫自己停了下来。</p><p>“谢谢。”结束用餐后，他说道，这一次甚至不仅仅是客套。汤姆对食物有种特殊的感情，即便它们总是分量稀少。他过去最喜欢的事，除了阅读之外，就是吃东西，尽管两者他都极少有机会自由享受。</p><p>“你不介意肉末？”男人问道，他的眉间微微皱起。</p><p>“我应该吗？”汤姆 <i>介意</i> 任何一种食物的想法十分荒谬。</p><p>“嗯。”男人站了起来。“我今天会出门。在你的右边，有一间图书馆，但你的房间里有一些我专门为你挑选出来、适合入门的书。如果你饿了，就叫小小*①。”</p><p>“小小？”汤姆问道，随着空气的轻响，一个生物凭空出现在他的旁边。他剧烈地瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“小主人，小小在这里为您效劳。”汤姆半是惊恐地看着它，几乎一动也不敢动。但它看起来并不显得威胁——离威胁最远的存在。下垂的大耳朵，湿漉漉的圆眼睛，细瘦的四肢，和缠在身上的……<i>一条茶巾</i>？当他环顾四周时，男人已经离开了。</p><p>“你是什么？”汤姆问。</p><p>“小小是家养小精灵，主人。”汤姆一点也不知道家养小精灵是什么，但他真的很喜欢被称作主人。</p><p>他知道了什么是家养小精灵。他坐在桌前如饥似渴地阅读，一本书接一本书，就像他狼吞虎咽小小不断带来的食物一样。每次汤姆要点什么时，她，因为它其实是她，都会发出快乐的小小尖叫。然后他找到了《霍格沃茨，一段校史》，他立刻忘掉了其他的一切。前一天晚上，那个人提到过魔法学校的存在，但这——这几乎太过了。学院，课程，关于城堡的描述——所有的一切都是真真正正的魔法。他已经知道了自己将会去哪里——银绿的徽章在他读到萨拉查·斯莱特林，读到进入他的学院所需要具备的素质之前，就已吸引了他的注意。汤姆聪明狡猾。汤姆雄心勃勃。汤姆迫不及待地想去那里。</p><p>十一岁。还有两年半。他读到关于魔杖，关于魔咒和魔药。太多了，要学的东西太多了，要追赶的东西太多了，他感到有一点点绝望。</p><p>“小主人，主人请您到客厅里来。”小小从空气中出现，告诉他。</p><p>一件长袍。汤姆看着那人在一把扶手椅上坐下，想道。这就是它的名字。纯黑色的。但他的衣橱里有一些是绿色的。他的床单也是绿色的。</p><p>“你是个斯莱特林吗？”汤姆问道，他等不下去了，他的兴奋难以抑制。</p><p>一个得意的笑。“我是。你也一样。”</p><p>“我在哪里能得到一支魔杖？”他急切地、贪婪地问道。“先生。”</p><p>“我假设你已经读到魔杖会在你十一岁生日时购买。”男人的笑意不改。他一定知道汤姆
 <i>现在</i> 就想要。</p><p>“这似乎很蠢。”他反驳道。“我现在就会魔法 。所以我现在就可以有——”</p><p>“有规则存在。”男人开口，汤姆压下了被打断的恼怒。那是以前，他告诉自己。<i>麻瓜不如我。</i>但这个人不是。他更年长，更智慧，更强大。<i>他是我的父亲。</i>“我知道你很难接受这一点，而且会越来越难，但有些规则，你至少要假装遵守。魔法部一直在监视这些事情，我们不能显得太过与众不同。暂时还不能。”他在汤姆眼睛睁大时加上。汤姆总是想要与众不同的。</p><p>“你从来没有告诉过我你的名字。”他转而说。</p><p>男人又一次用他那种奇异的方式注视他。“你已经知道我的名字了，孩子。”</p><p><i>汤姆，随他的父亲。</i>他的母亲曾告诉科尔夫人。“那么，我应该叫你汤姆先生吗？”</p><p>他的面上掠过一道阴影。“不。”一个停顿。“我已不再用这个名字了。我现在用的是你祖父的名字。”</p><p>“哦。”汤姆轻声应道，他坐了下来。祖父。他在某处有一整个家族。他有一份过去。</p><p>“马沃罗。”男人说，汤姆皱起眉。<i>马沃罗，随我的父亲。</i>是不是那恶婆娘，科尔夫人，理解错了？他张开嘴，但一个字也没说出来。“你的外祖。”</p><p>但为什么一个男人要选择他妻子父亲的名字？他甚至不知道，他们是在哪里结婚的？</p><p>“问吧，孩子，问你迫切想要知道的。”</p><p>太多了，他不知道从哪里开始。在他甚至没有意识到之前，这问题就从他口中磕磕绊绊地脱出。“她叫什么名字？”</p><p>“梅洛普。”他从未听到过这个人如此冷漠的声音；他的脸上分毫不动，全无表情。</p><p><i>梅洛普。</i>她也像她的名字一样美丽吗？汤姆忍不住想。有照片吗？他曾想象过她的面容，想过那么多次。她会恨汤姆吗？<i>你为出生杀死了你的母亲！怪胎！</i>在庭院里，他们曾对他大喊。汤姆恨她吗？这个人恨她吗？发生了什么事？但空气中弥漫着危险，男人吐出她的名字时带着不容反抗的拒绝，汤姆犹豫了。他必须被喜欢。他不能在现在被赶出去。他必须留下来，他必须取悦这个人。</p><p>“我是个私生子吗？”他只问了这个。他也曾经被这样叫过许多次。</p><p>“不。”他显然极其不愿谈论这个话题。是汤姆的错吗，发生的那些事？他恨汤姆吗？这就是他被抛弃的原因吗？</p><p>一个盒子飞过来，落在他的膝盖上。“打开它。”他震动了。一件礼物？他极少收到礼物——即使是在圣诞节，当有钱的捐款人前来，分发系着缎带的盒子，那也不是真的送给汤姆的。所有的孩子都有一个，里面装着相似，如果不是相同的东西。他打开盖子。他立刻知道了这是什么，即便他还从未见到过。他握紧它，力量席卷他的全身，从魔杖的尖端流出，火花飞向四面八方。<i>这是爱吗？</i>汤姆可能爱上一截木头吗？一定是的——他再也不想与它分离。</p><p>“我以为——”他说，口干舌燥。“规则。”</p><p>“你必须小心谨慎，让人看到你尊重它们。至少维持一段时间。这并不意味着它们不能被谨慎地偏移。你只允许在这所房子里，在我的监督下使用它。”</p><p>“我难道不应该多试几次吗？”汤姆抚摸着它，问道。“让魔杖选择——”</p><p>“你会的。当你十一岁的时候。这一个会很适合你，我向你保证，但它不是你的魔杖。”</p><p>“它是！<i>它是我的！</i>”汤姆吼道，本能地把它抓得更紧。它不能被拿走，他不会允许的。汤姆瞪着那人，那人分毫不让地瞪回来，他的眼睛比平常更红了。</p><p>“你不擅长面对权威。你不喜欢命令。”他说，声音低得危险。“我明白。然而，我不容忍违逆和反叛。你要照我说的去做。你要听我的。”</p><p>汤姆等着一句“否则”，但没有。也没有必要，他想。他不需要言语来恐吓。这个人只需要存在，就是威胁。</p><p>然而，汤姆唯一害怕的事情，是被赶走。“我道歉。”他说，用上他最好的技巧，睁大眼睛，腼腆又无辜。“只是我从来没有过属于我自己的东西，而且——”</p><p>“省省吧。对我没用的。不要尝试操纵我，孩子。不要试图撒谎。你只会使你自己难堪，又让我生气。”</p><p>那么，汤姆还有什么武器呢？他卡了一下，陷入迷茫。他害怕了。<i>捕食者不会害怕。</i>他提醒自己，但在这所房子里，他不是捕食者。</p><p>“我将会教你，如何使用它。你今晚读完你的魔咒课本，我们明早再谈。”</p><p>“是的，先生。”汤姆答道。他冷静下来。他不会被赶出去。不是现在。他有时间学习如何对待这个人。而且他会教他魔法。</p><p>“你已经习惯了什么都知道。”男人站起身，开口道。“但我比你更清楚。两年之后，当你拿到你真正的魔杖时，你要记住这一刻。”</p><p>“是的，先生。”</p><p>汤姆又没有睡。他怎么能睡呢？当他看完他的魔咒课本时，他已经累了。精疲力尽。但是还有那么多书，他拿起黑魔法防御术。听起来像是他应该知道怎么做的事情。在他准备好之前，太阳就已升起，他沐浴，刷牙，穿上一件长袍。一件绿色的长袍，盖在衬衫长裤之上。当他照镜子的时候，他几乎和那个男人一样苍白，他的眼睛下面浮现出黑眼圈。它们最终会变成红色吗？他们之间的相似之处足够明显。马沃罗是个英俊的男人，尽管他身上明显有这样那样磨损的痕迹。不是疲惫，不——他的身周环绕着巨大的能量，他动作中的敏捷只与他的优雅相称。但是有什么东西，有什么东西让他的皮肤变得如此苍白，几乎像蜡一样。有什么让他的眼睛变成了红色。所有的巫师都是这样的吗？魔法会改变他们的身体吗？</p><p>马沃罗展示给他的第一个法术是击退咒*②。展示是夸大的说法。马沃罗演示了一遍魔杖的动作，速度很快，但没有施法。汤姆模仿了他的动作，说出单词，然后壁炉爆炸了。</p><p>“一直如此强大。”马沃罗低声喟叹，几乎是自言自语，他挥一挥魔杖，让壁炉恢复了正常。“现在，不用魔杖动作试一次。”</p><p>汤姆照做了，尽管书中坚持应该使用它们，而且应该按特定的顺序使用。他直接用魔杖指向桌子，然后念出单词，得到了同样的结果。他皱起眉。</p><p>“你将会在课本上读到的内容里，有许多都是无用的废话。巫师不需要语言，不需要手腕的动作。甚至不需要魔杖。你自身已经拥有了你所需要的东西。我相信这不是你第一次炸掉什么东西了。”</p><p>“这不是。”在汤姆生气或害怕的时候，他周围的东西经常爆炸。“但从来没有这么——可观过。”</p><p>“魔杖是媒介。魔杖越好，与使用者的联合越强大，它会帮助你传导魔法。但永远不要忘记，是 <i>你自身</i> 的魔法真正实现这一切，而非其他。不过，你要去学校，别人需要看到你‘按照正确的方式’行事，所以你要学习那些只为弱小的巫师而存在的动作。”</p><p>“是的，先生。”汤姆本以为会得到更多的表扬。他读到，即使是第一次甚至第十次尝试都没有成功，也不必气馁。而他成功了。但是马沃罗显然是一个很难取悦的人。然而，使用魔法的快乐，握住魔杖，体验魔力从指尖如此轻易流淌的喜悦，一时压下了所有的顾虑。</p><p>马沃罗一一罗列汤姆已经读到过的法术，先让汤姆解释其作用，然后让他施法。所有的法术都成功了，全部只要试一次。</p><p>“你今晚要睡觉。”马沃罗从极不情愿的汤姆手里接过魔杖，向他下令。汤姆不想放开他的魔杖。他很累了，但更愿意继续，而不是放下它。“你要练习你的口音。”</p><p>汤姆藏起他燃烧的脸颊。他说话已经比其他所有人好得多了，他一直在努力模仿那些他在苏活区偷偷观察的上等人。</p><p>“好的，先生。”他应道，陡然生出怨气。<i>我没有你的完美口音是谁的错？是谁把我扔在那里的？</i>但是，当然，他没有说出来。然而，愤怒已经足以让他发问。“我的母亲是个女巫吗？”他在马沃罗即将离开的时候问道。当然了，她一定是的，考虑到她古怪的名字，和马沃罗对麻瓜的鄙弃。</p><p>“她是。”又是那种冷淡的，带着警告的语气。</p><p>“那她为什么会死呢？”汤姆问出了声，马沃罗回过头看着他，带着汤姆无法辨认的表情。</p><p>“因为她太弱了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①：Bitsy.<br/>②：knockback jinx.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巫师们也会死，汤姆有条不紊地浏览过图书馆里的书籍，意识到这一点。他发现的时候很震惊——理应，有魔法在，没有什么是不可能的。然而，似乎仍然有些事情停留于魔法的能力之外。</p><p><i>因为她太弱了。</i>马沃罗说。也许他的意思是，汤姆的母亲本可以挺过像分娩这样容易的小事，而不是像汤姆一开始理解的那样，只有弱小的巫师才会死。不过，他并没有要求澄清。马沃罗在教导汤姆时有着他在其他麻瓜教授那里从未遇到过的耐心。他带着热忱讲解一切，从容不迫，巨细无遗。当书本把事情变得复杂时，他条理清晰，化繁为简。<i>没有问题是愚蠢的。</i>在课堂上，他向汤姆保证，于是汤姆充分利用了这个机会。但在课堂之外，马沃罗孤僻沉默，少有言谈。在家里的每一个早晨，他会和汤姆一起吃饭。嗯，他喝茶，看报纸，汤姆吃饭。有时他们在晚餐时也同样如此。其他时候，他会连续几天地消失。汤姆不介意这些，不太介意。他一直习惯于自给自足，而且他有小小为他准备食物，有书和温暖的衣物，也没有人来打扰他。只是，如果马沃罗离开得太久，他会开始担心他不回来了。</p><p>很快，当汤姆在这里度过两周之后，马沃罗确定他不会意外地将自己点燃，把魔杖交给了他。汤姆渴望自行尝试法术，试验他在书本上读到的高深内容。然而他保证过他不会。虽然他的保证通常不意味着任何事，但马沃罗是一个例外。汤姆不愿惹怒他，他的本能提醒他小心安分。</p><p>很快，汤姆知道了原因。他读到有关黑魔法。关于它如何危险。关于它的使用者如何危险。汤姆想学，但图书馆里有些书，他只要触碰就会被烫到。不过，历史书不会，于是汤姆读到黑巫师有能力造成的破坏。</p><p>“你是黑魔王。”汤姆说，以他面对马沃罗时一向使用的那种陈述又提问的方式。他周身缭绕的隐约威胁、他的红眼睛、他举手投足间的姿态、图书馆里大量汤姆无法触摸的书籍、遍布整栋宅邸的阴森摆设——一切都指向了这一点。</p><p>“是。”马沃罗回答，言简意赅，并不解释。</p><p>黑魔王们，尤其能做出可怕的事情。而且从汤姆读过的书来看，他们似乎不喜欢孩子。无一例外，这里或那里的黑魔王被描述为使用无辜的婴儿举行仪式，吃小孩子的心脏——还是不要惹恼马沃罗更为安全，他想。</p><p>汤姆本来不应该喜欢小小——马沃罗没有直接说出来，但是在他眼里，小精灵小小卑微到不存在，远不值得他的注意。他只下命令，从不多看她一眼，从不浪费多余的耐心。但她知道许多事情，而汤姆独自在家，所以他会同她交谈。她称他主人，为他准备食物，每次向他鞠躬，清理或修复他损坏的所有物品，而汤姆——嗯，汤姆不讨厌她，即使她并非人类，即使她如此微不足道。</p><p>宅邸周围是大片的空地，笼罩着葱茏的绿意，那么多空间，汤姆可以自由地漫步。附近有枝叶茂密的老树，汤姆喜欢在树下看书。蛇类找到他，它们总是找到他，对他悄声细语。</p><p>在他的生活改变近三个月之后的一天，汤姆正躺在草地上，两条蝰蛇缠绕着他的四肢。马沃罗无声无息地靠近了他。</p><p>“躺在土里有欠得体。”马沃罗说。他的声音让汤姆惊叫一声，匆忙站起。但马沃罗的脸上挂着非常罕见的、非常细小的微笑。</p><p>“我没听见你。”他讷讷地说，因为当马沃罗不想的时候，他从来都听不到他的靠近。汤姆很高兴在几天的消失之后见到他，他的回归让汤姆放松下来。</p><p>“显然。看出来了，你的保暖咒在进步。”</p><p>“出于必要。”汤姆承认，同时努力不让自己因表扬而喜形于色。</p><p>“房间里很暖和。”马沃罗指出。但是十二月快到了，汤姆同情那些蛇，它们总是抱怨寒冷，总是充满感激地爬上他的身体，汲取温暖。</p><p>“新鲜空气什么的。”他说，尽管他知道试图撒谎没有用处。他这样做，马沃罗有时会感到恼火，有时又觉得有趣。这一次他笑了。</p><p>
  <i>“进来吧。”</i>
</p><p>汤姆的心又一次溢满了那种暖意。<i>“你说蛇语。”</i></p><p><i>“蛇语者。”</i>两条蛇嘶嘶着，向马沃罗爬去，马沃罗没有理睬它们。</p><p>“我告诉过你，我们是斯莱特林，不是吗？”</p><p>他的确说过，在汤姆第一天来到这里的时候。只是汤姆以为他是指他们属于这所学院。“你企图隐藏的行为很蠢。你为什么要藏？”</p><p>汤姆不确定。大概是因为马沃罗知道汤姆的一切，而汤姆对他一无所知。大概是因为害怕被拒绝。<i>怪胎。</i>即使在经历过所有事情之后，这声音仍然时不时地在他的脑海中回响。</p><p>“他们是肮脏的、毫无意义的畜生。”马沃罗说的是英语，但在他升起的怒火中，即使是英语也带上了蛇语的嘶哑。对了。汤姆忘记了，忘记了摄神取念和眼神交流。马沃罗警告过他，提醒他在说谎时不要直视巫师的眼睛，因为有些高明的巫师有能力深入他的思想。“不要重复他们无用的废话。忘掉它。”</p><p>汤姆努力了，他一直是在努力的。</p><p>“我们斯莱特林的血脉从哪里来？”后来，他在晚餐时问道，但他确保自己在说话前先咽下了口中的食物。马沃罗似乎稍微平静了下来。</p><p>“来自冈特。”汤姆一点也不知道那是谁，但不敢再惹马沃罗生气。他点点头，吃完饭，告辞了。</p><p>他通常试图延长停留的时间，尽可能多地陪伴马沃罗，希望会被邀请到客厅去，听马沃罗讲一些他还不知道的巫师故事。比如马沃罗告诉他其他魔法学校，或者告诉他亚洲魔法生物的时候；他会抱一杯什么热饮，心醉神迷地听着。但这一次他只是去图书馆寻找他可以自行学习的故事。不知为何他最后开始读起了上世纪的魔法部规章，它们是如此无聊，即使是他也难以集中注意。</p><p>“跟我来。”正当汤姆已经放弃，准备上床入睡时，马沃罗命令道。马沃罗举起魔杖，指向汤姆，汤姆几乎来不及惊到，就被一种奇怪的感觉充满了全身。马沃罗微微闪烁，扭曲了一瞬，从汤姆的视线中消失了。汤姆看他的身体，发现他也变成了隐形的。一只手抓住了他，几乎让他软倒。这令他惊讶，他从来不喜欢被人触碰，但当马沃罗碰他的时候，极少有的时刻，那感觉——</p><p>他按下思绪，随着马沃罗走出家门，穿过小路。他很兴奋，但保持了沉默。自从来到这里，他还没有离开过这所房子。消失又出现的糟糕感觉没有任何好转。但是当看到伍尔孤儿院时，他没有时间担心这个了。</p><p>“不！”他喊道，绝望、害怕、伤心欲绝。</p><p>“安静。”马沃罗命令。</p><p>汤姆在颤抖。他太痛苦了，他甚至不在乎他在哭。他不记得他上一次流泪是什么时候，但他现在抑止不了。他不知道自己做错了什么，为什么——</p><p>尖叫声。他移开视线，不再无用地揣摩马沃罗的背影。孤儿院突然着火了。</p><p>震惊让他张开嘴。在一分钟内，孩子们开始从前门狼狈地逃出来，咳嗽着，尖叫着。汤姆只能望着。他心里逐渐升起了满足。<i>是的，是的，让它烧吧。</i>如果孤儿院不存在，他就不能被送回这里。<i>快点！</i>他向火焰恳求。</p><p>真是美丽。火焰飞快地蔓延，橙色和黄色在夜幕下快乐地舞动，建筑越来越大的呻吟声逐渐盖过了人们的尖叫声。他看见科尔夫人出来，怀里抱着一个还在学步的孩子，一条围巾遮住了她的半张脸，但即使被遮挡了，即使是从远处，他也能在任何地方认出她来。人们纷纷出现，周围一片混乱，但汤姆感觉很平静。他没有放开马沃罗，他看不见，但他紧紧地、稳稳地抓着他的手臂。汤姆过了一阵才注意到一个独自朝他们走来的身影。</p><p>最终，汤姆意识到那是比利，眼神空洞，动作呆板。</p><p>“他们谁也不是。什么也不是。微不足道的虫豸。你可以控制他们，伤害他们，命令他们伤害他们自己。永远不要因为他们的话怀疑你自己。你比那强。看看他！”</p><p>比利停下来，就在他们旁边，脸上的表情平静。</p><p>“你想让我伤害他吗？你想让我折磨他，直到他哭成一团吗？直到他变成所谓的怪胎？你想让我杀了他吗？”</p><p>汤姆密切地注视着比利。“只要我的魔杖一挥，你的魔杖一挥，一切就结束了。”</p><p>“你会教我怎么做吗？”几秒钟后，汤姆问道。</p><p>“等你年纪大些。”</p><p>汤姆会长大的。有一段时间，他以为他没法活下来。但他活下来了。他现在安全了。他会成长，他会学会如何伤害，如何真正地造成伤害，如何杀人。如何保护自己的安全。“让他走吧。”他轻声说，然后比利的脸上瞬间充满了困惑和恐惧，他开始哭起来，甩着手臂，跑回人群当中。</p><p>当他们再次出现在房间里，当他们重新变得可见时，汤姆抬头看向马沃罗。</p><p>某种笃定的感觉沉淀下来，它明亮而强大，强大甚至于超过魔法。一位保护者。一个关心汤姆，会保护汤姆安全的人。</p><p>“你知道那个牧师的事吗？”汤姆问，声音低得几不可闻。马沃罗停住了。汤姆转过眼睛，羞愧地移开视线。热泪再一次涌上他的眼眶。一周以前，他会认为马沃罗不可能知道这些，即使他似乎无所不知。如果他知道，他不会收留汤姆的。谁会呢？修长、有力的手指托住他的下巴，抬起他的头，他缩了一下。红色的眼睛在黑暗里闪着明亮的光。</p><p>“我知道。”汤姆颤抖起来。</p><p>“你能不能——”一声呜咽，哽在他的喉咙里。他吞下它。“你能不能——”</p><p>“我已经杀了他。我回来之后，做的第一件事。”</p><p>从哪里回来，汤姆不知道。也不在乎。又一声呜咽袭来，这一次他忍不住了。它划破他的喉咙，震动他的全身。太多感受了，他早已忘记，他早已将其深深埋葬于书本的故事之下，埋葬于他的幻想、他的愤怒之下。现在它们都回来了，恐惧、痛苦、羞耻、厌恶。超越这一切之上的，是解脱。这一切都太过了。汤姆不知道该如何应对，他几乎濒临崩碎瓦解，他感觉迷失且急需一个锚。而有生以来的第一次，锚在这里，就在他的面前。</p><p>在汤姆意识到之前，他已经扑上前，抱住马沃罗的腰，把头埋进柔软的长袍里，痛哭失声。很长一段时间，马沃罗僵立着，宛如一尊雕像，在汤姆迫切而笨拙的拥抱中静止。但接着，一只大手缓缓搭上了汤姆的肩。</p><p>“把过去放下。它不会再束缚你。已经结束了。”</p><p>“你可以仍然教我怎么杀人吗？”当汤姆重新能够说话时，他问道。他的脸紧贴着马沃罗的长袍，声音沉闷。“那个牧师已经不在了，但等我长大，我要杀掉世界上所有的牧师。”</p><p>马沃罗按住汤姆的手臂，推开他。轻轻地。他蹲下高大的身躯，直到同汤姆的眼睛平齐。他擦去汤姆的眼泪。“等你长大了，我们会杀掉世界上所有的麻瓜。”</p><p>汤姆冷静下来。“那么，你会留下我了？即使在知道我的事情之后？”</p><p>马沃罗一时出离愤怒，狂风在原地卷起，但汤姆没有害怕，即使树木被连根拔起，即使地面在微微震颤。因为他的怒火不是针对汤姆。是 <i>为了</i> 汤姆。</p><p>“我哪儿也不去。”当马沃罗恢复足以开口的理智时，他说道。他的声音犹如低沉的咆哮。“我是不朽的。你也会是不朽的。即使死亡也休想把我们分开。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“生日快乐。”早餐时，马沃罗向他问候。汤姆努力克制了脸颊上威胁着要绽开的笑容。自从一个月前的那个夜晚之后，自从那一个软弱的瞬间之后，他一直很小心。马沃罗不喜欢软弱，不喜欢眼泪，不喜欢明显的情感表达。汤姆也不喜欢。他们不再提起这件事。</p><p>然而如今，当汤姆从时而袭扰的噩梦中醒来时，他会看到明亮的红眼睛在房间的阴影里注视着他，于是他会再度合上眼睛，平静下来，轻易地重又陷入沉睡。</p><p>“小主人，生日快乐。”小小十分罕见地现身了。通常，马沃罗在场时，她会像躲避瘟疫一样避开他。“主人。”她深深地鞠躬，脸一直触到马沃罗脚边的地面。“小小准备了特别的早餐，小小可以送上来吗，主人？”汤姆最近在教她正规的语法，因为她那支离破碎的英语惹他厌烦。这并非一朝一夕所能完成，而且她坚持在每次犯错的时候惩罚自己，但她在逐渐进步。</p><p>马沃罗像是根本不记得她的存在一样，眨了下眼。</p><p>“为了小主人。”她在沉默中，局促不安地动了动。“小小斗胆，请——”</p><p>“好的，好的。去吧。”马沃罗让她退下。“真是奇怪的小东西。”</p><p>“他们乐意服务。这让她高兴。”</p><p>马沃罗面上掠过一丝冷笑。他打开报纸，小小的特别早餐出现在桌上，汤姆睁大了眼睛。他的面前是一块华夫饼，淋上了所有可能的酱汁，堆满了每一种他喜欢的糖果。</p><p>“仅仅是看一看，我就快要呕吐出来了。”马沃罗在一旁评论，尽管汤姆不知道，有报纸阻挡，他是怎么可能看到的。但汤姆垂涎欲滴，他以前所未有的速度将早餐吞吃干净。它的滋味美妙极了。当他停下来后，马沃罗看着他，带着他有时面对汤姆会露出的那种惊讶表情，仿佛汤姆做了什么非常出乎意料的事情。“你喜欢甜食。”他说，连声音都带着一丝意外。</p><p>“在麻瓜那里，它们不容易找到。”汤姆解释。他当然喜欢甜食。自他来到这里，小小初次送上零食之后，他总是会要点什么。“你从来不吃东西。”他终于忍不住评论，他几个月来一直想提到这一点。这让汤姆担心巫师们终有一天会停止进食。他还没有准备好想象没有食物的人生。</p><p>“我不需要饮食。”马沃罗回答，他仍然古怪地看着汤姆。“至少，不经常需要。”</p><p>“只是你，还是所有的巫师？”</p><p>“只是我。”汤姆小小松了一口气。毕竟，这有道理。如果马沃罗是永生的，他显然不可能饿死。但是，为何他不愿吃东西，这仍然让他费解。</p><p>这一天，在早餐后，马沃罗没有直接离开。今晚他会的，他要出席某些新年活动，但现在，他领着汤姆来到了客厅。在小小按照汤姆要求布置的圣诞树下，摆着一个包裹成绿色的大礼物盒。喜悦涌上来，如同在圣诞节时一样。不同的是圣诞节时，汤姆在树下发现礼物还很惊愕。他在过后感到愧疚，因为他甚至没有想过要给马沃罗准备些什么。他从未送过任何人礼物，因为他是个身无分文的孤儿，憎恨别人也被别人憎恨。他并不憎恨马沃罗，但他完全没有想到。再说，如果他连门也不出，又能准备什么礼物呢？</p><p>克制自己不直接扯开包装总是很难，但汤姆努力按捺了冲动。他现在逐渐熟悉，学会辨认各类法术了。当打开纸盒，看到里面的玻璃缸时，他感觉到一道恒定咒*①褪去。然后有什么东西活动起来，浓黑与碧绿，鲜艳又美丽——</p><p><i>“饿。”</i>它嘶嘶。</p><p>“它们可不总是？”马沃罗显出一丝笑意，但汤姆只是目不转睛盯着玻璃缸里的眼镜王蛇。当他打开盖子时，它抬起身子，两翼张开。</p><p>
  <i>“退开！”</i>
</p><p><i>“我没有恶意。”</i>汤姆安抚道。</p><p><i>“一个蛇语者。”</i>蛇类总是很高兴遇到他们，汤姆发现了。</p><p><i>“两个。”</i>汤姆纠正，但马沃罗什么也没有说。</p><p><i>“饿。”</i>眼镜蛇重复。它现在不再害怕了。<i>“路很远。”</i></p><p>汤姆给他起名为阿特拉斯*②。汤姆本来不应该记得或承认他在麻瓜中间的过去，但他读过的一些故事，特别是希腊神话，有关神与英雄的故事，挥之不去。他向小小要了些老鼠，喂过阿特拉斯，看着它在壁炉前盘起。汤姆在它旁边跪下。“谢谢你。”他说。</p><p>马沃罗点头。这一次，他没有告诉汤姆不要假装礼貌。也许是因为他不是在假装，他已经有一段时间没有假装了。</p><p>“你的生日是什么时候？”他决心自己也要送马沃罗一份礼物，他感觉到这样一种以前从未有过的需要，送出礼物，给予回报，让年长者脸上也露出一个微笑的需要。</p><p>“永生之人没有生日。”马沃罗不抬头，专心读他的书。他的书，即是说，他亲自写的书，《回归古老魔法》*③。汤姆迫不及待地想要看一看它，出版社刚刚寄来一本样书，附带不久即将出版的附言。他已经读过马沃罗的另外两部著作，但令汤姆灰心的是，他没法理解书中的大部分内容，其中的理论对他目前的知识水平来说太过复杂。</p><p>“你自己编了这规矩？”</p><p>“当心。”马沃罗警告道，他仍然头也不抬，汤姆怒视片刻，最终坐了下来，用手指抚摸阿特拉斯光滑的鳞片。</p><p>“你多大了？”他又试着问。</p><p>“如此直白地询问别人的年龄在社交礼仪上可是公认不可接受的。”汤姆在同马沃罗相处时不应该伪装善意，但当最终见到其他人时，他需要表现得举止得体，礼貌周全。</p><p>马沃罗像是读到他的心声，收起了书。“下星期，我会带你去对角巷。你现在已经知道不少，足以融入其中了。”</p><p>汤姆兴奋得头晕目眩。“好的，先生。我不会使您难堪的。”他热切地承诺。</p><p>“毋庸置疑。在其他人面前，你要叫我父亲。”汤姆的心狂跳起来，他的五脏六腑开始翻腾。他飞快移开视线，不让马沃罗有时间对上他的眼睛，看清他内里所有这些弱点。</p><p>“遵命，先生。”</p><p>“我使用的名字是马沃罗·冈特。”汤姆抬起头来。又是这个姓氏。他在书里读到过。它属于谁？是马沃罗从梅洛普那里借用来了这个姓氏，像他的名字一样，还是它一直都属于他？</p><p>“我们也可以为你选一个名字。”</p><p>汤姆眨眼。“我已经有名字了。”</p><p>马沃罗冷笑。“更好的名字。”</p><p>“什么，汤姆又怎么了？”他开始生气。“你从来不叫我汤姆。”他又加上。无论出于什么原因，马沃罗从来不叫他汤姆。永远是“孩子”。</p><p>马沃罗又一次显得吃惊。“你不喜欢它。”他确信地说。</p><p>汤姆喜欢他的名字。他一直喜欢。毕竟，这是他父亲的名字，而他一直在等待他父亲的出现。现在他出现了，虽然已经更名换姓，但汤姆也是他的名字，这只会让汤姆更喜欢它——晚了，他感觉到摄神取念特有的痕迹。他移开视线。两人间一阵漫长、压抑的沉默。阿特拉斯感觉到了气氛的紧张，抬起头看他们。汤姆感到非常不适。他想找个借口，想办法离开——</p><p>“我父亲的名字是汤姆·里德尔。”马沃罗的声音穿透沉默，让汤姆一惊，他感觉更不自在了，尽管他的好奇心忽然挑起。马沃罗从不谈论他们的亲人。“一个麻瓜。”</p><p>尽管刚刚才向自己保证绝不会再直视马沃罗的眼睛，汤姆还是震惊地抬起头，正对上了马沃罗的眼睛。</p><p>“恨是非常温和的用词。我鄙弃他以及与他有关的一切。你无法想象。”</p><p>汤姆再次转开视线。难道他的母亲不知道吗？梅洛普为什么要用一个她丈夫憎恨的人的名字为他起名？<i>为了让他更容易找到我。</i>他安慰自己。但他仍然不知道，为什么他的母亲最后会在一间麻瓜孤儿院生产，又在那里死去，为什么马沃罗等了八年才来到找汤姆。</p><p>“这就是为什么我改掉了我的名字。”</p><p>汤姆很高兴他选了马沃罗。毕竟，这也是汤姆的名字。他咬住舌头，忍住一个微笑。“而冈特是——”</p><p>“梅洛普的旧姓。从现在起，这也是你的姓。”一个短暂的停顿。“如果你想，你可以保留另一个名字。”</p><p>汤姆的确想。他全都想要。他不愿放开它们——马沃罗，现在他与他的父亲和祖父共享。冈特，与他的父亲，和他故去的母亲。而汤姆——好吧，即便马沃罗不再使用它了，他们仍然知道他们共同享有这个名字。</p><p>“我想保留。”他压下了愧疚。他如何取名不是他的错。他会保留汤姆。“如果你是混血，而我母亲是女巫，那我算是什么？”他读到了关于血统与其重要性的书。大陆上正在酝酿一场战争，一个黑魔王决心要建立新的秩序，将麻瓜置于阶级的最底层。</p><p>“你怎么知道我是混血？”马沃罗扬起眉毛。“我的母亲有可能也是一个麻瓜。”</p><p>“哦，是的，当然了，你萨拉查·斯莱特林的血统来自麻瓜。”汤姆翻了个白眼。但随即——“等等。你斯莱特林的血统从哪里来？”</p><p>马沃罗笑了。“来自冈特。”</p><p>“可我的母亲也是冈特——”</p><p>“她是。”</p><p>“你的母亲也是？”如果马沃罗的父亲是一个麻瓜——</p><p>“她是。”</p><p>汤姆眯起眼睛。“说真的，我们的关系到底有多近？除了最明显的关系之外？”</p><p>马沃罗放声大笑，低沉又醇厚。笑容点亮了他的整张面孔，在最短暂的一瞬间里，他的眼睛闪过浅棕。“非常近。”他意有所指地说。</p><p>汤姆希望马沃罗和他的母亲只是堂亲。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>对角巷宛如一场童话。汤姆知道不去盯着看，他跟着马沃罗大步走过，仿佛早已见过眼前的这一切。店铺充满奇妙的魅力，橱窗里摆满了那么多汤姆辨认不出的有趣物件。至于巫师们，他只用了五分钟就意识到他们并不比麻瓜聪明多少。人们同样自顾自地做事，服饰不同——各色的长袍和尖顶的帽子，但笑容或愤怒的表情都是一样的。到目前为止，他们看起来全都像是白痴。马沃罗是如此惊艳，以至于汤姆相信了这是巫师共有的特质，相信了他们都同样地聪明睿智，优雅从容。显然不是。汤姆看见一些男人女人穿着破烂的长袍，他在贫穷中生活了漫长的八年，他知道贫穷是什么样子。有 魔法 在手，人怎么还会困于贫穷，他无法理解。汤姆只看到几个小孩子，毕竟他们大多数都已经去了霍格沃茨。但他们像孤儿院的麻瓜一样令人厌憎，他们一样地大哭大闹，或者向父母讨要东西。有几个人向马沃罗微微鞠躬，脱帽行礼。马沃罗朝他们点头致意，但没有人停下来同他们交谈。</p><p>妖精们丑陋又贪婪，远不如家养小精灵那样令人愉快，就像小小警告他的那样。他们没有去金库，汤姆有点失望——他读到古灵阁有 龙。</p><p>“你想要些什么？”马沃罗问。当汤姆回答书时，他并不惊讶，已经开始领着他来到丽痕书店。汤姆手里被塞了一袋硬币。他很清楚巫师的货币——加隆、西可和纳特。在他看来似乎不可理喻，但事情就是这样。他开始明白了，魔法界的人们不太关心逻辑。</p><p>“留在这里。我马上就回来。”</p><p>汤姆读到过翻倒巷的故事，知道它离对角巷有多近。那不是小孩子应该出现的地方。</p><p>如果可以，他会买下所有的书。也许可以，他想到，记起马沃罗是多么富有。但这会显得很没礼貌，所以他只选了十二本，尽管从这么多选择中决定相当困难。他经过一排展示游戏的货架，在确保没人看到他时，停了下来。它们看起来都很有趣。汤姆伸出手，然后想起，反正也没有人陪他玩。当然，这就是马沃罗找到他的样子。汤姆匆匆走开，来到柜台前，让一个无聊的年轻女巫把他买的东西打包装好。</p><p>“我看那些愚蠢的游戏，只是因为我想这是巫师家庭长大的孩子应该知道的东西，我也许会遇到它们。”当他们回到家里时，他说。</p><p>汤姆需要假装他一直和马沃罗一起，在挪威某处长大。他的母亲是个女巫，但她在他很小的时候就过世了，如果有人询问关于她的更多细节，他要说他不喜欢谈论此事。汤姆正在自学挪威语、拉丁语和一些法语，几乎不依靠马沃罗的帮助。马沃罗似乎认为汤姆能独立完成任何事情。汤姆的确可以。只是他会更愿意有马沃罗的帮助，不是因为这让事情变得容易，而是为了他的陪伴。</p><p>“我是怎么说的，对我撒谎？”马沃罗问，汤姆咬住了牙。</p><p>在那张冷酷的脸上，有什么东西软化了。“你是个孩子。我有时会忘记，你也许会享受更简单的事物。”</p><p>这听起来像是一句侮辱，但有不说谎的规则在，汤姆无法反驳。“我不知道我会不会。”汤姆咬牙切齿。“我又没有玩过游戏。”</p><p>“这就是为什么你毁掉了别人玩的游戏。”马沃罗说，汤姆从来没有这么说过，但马沃罗什么都知道。他听起来有点惊讶，仿佛他刚刚记起来这些。汤姆想要否认。这不是嫉妒，汤姆从来不想和那些愚蠢的麻瓜有任何瓜葛。他们只会大声吵闹，令人生厌，让他无法专心读书。不过，他还是闭嘴了，免得再被指责撒谎。</p><p>第二天，汤姆醒来，发现床脚摆了各色的游戏。有些是单人的，汤姆独自一一试过，安静地乐在其中。然后在马沃罗离开数日的时候，汤姆叫来小小，命令她永远、永远不准向马沃罗提起这件事，用性命发誓。接着他向她解释了爆炸牌的简单规则，开始和她一起玩牌。</p><p>最终，他找到了冈特这个姓氏。在查阅历史书籍时，他偶然读到“神圣家族”*④。冈特正名列其中。</p><p>“我可以看看吗？”早晨，马沃罗读完报纸之后，汤姆问道。马沃罗许可了。</p><p>于是汤姆阅读报纸，注意政治。他开始学习。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①：stasis spell.<br/>②：Atlas.<br/>③：Reclaiming Old Magick.<br/>④：the Sacred Families.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊呀，他可真是讨人喜欢！”女人捏上他的脸颊，汤姆竭力克制了想要折断她手指的冲动，保持着脸上的微笑。“你怎么能藏起他！”她用短胖的手指点了点马沃罗，带着做作的责备。</p><p>“我们会藏起我们最珍贵的宝物，不是吗，赫普兹巴？”马沃罗微笑，汤姆全神贯注地看着，他截然不同的表现令他着迷。是了，他当然会一眼看穿汤姆的谎言和他在孤儿院的伪装。马沃罗是这门技艺的大师。他现在看起来如此礼貌，如此迷人，如此亲切友善。“直到我们能够交付他人足够的信任。”</p><p>女人脸红了，显得心花怒放。一个瘦小的家养小精灵带着花瓶回来，他们带来的花已经整齐地插在里边。他们被招待了蛋糕和茶。汤姆好奇地观察这个家养小精灵，试图比较它和小小。他吃掉了蛋糕，甜食的滋味地一如既往地让他愉快。他一直比同龄人要高，但他觉得他最近几个月甚至长得更高了。他不能肯定，因为他的衣服都附带自动合身的魔咒，不会受额外几英寸的影响。</p><p>他保持礼貌和沉默，只回答直接的问题。但女人很快对他失去了兴趣，贪婪的小眼睛落在马沃罗身上。</p><p>汤姆讨厌这个——他讨厌她。</p><p>临近结束时，她径直问起了汤姆的母亲。“她已经不在我们中间了，对吗？”她的声音充满希望。</p><p>“是的。”马沃罗回答，他显出悲伤的表情，仿佛提起这个令他痛苦。但汤姆知道不是的。梅洛普的话题激起的只有冰冷的怒火。“很多年了。”赫普兹巴无法抑制地喜形于色，尽管她十分努力地掩饰了。</p><p>“噢，你们真是可怜见的。”他的脸颊又被捏了一下。马沃罗也遭受了同样的待遇。汤姆注视着女人可观的乳沟，它们随着她的弯腰，格外明显地展示出来，威胁着要逃脱她的胸衣。</p><p>恶心。</p><p>“汤姆，你为什么不到花园里去，玩一阵呢。”赫普兹巴建议道。马沃罗微微一点头，于是汤姆告辞了。</p><p>花园很小，和房子的其他各处一样乱糟糟的。它让汤姆想起一个老兵曾经讲给他们的故事，关于世界大战中的地雷，因为他不得不每一步都小心翼翼。</p><p>“小先生需要什么吗？”过了一阵，赫普兹巴的家养小精灵出现了。</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”他想这是一个女性。他看着她满是白色绒毛的大耳朵伸直。她很老了，汤姆想——比小小更加羸弱。</p><p>“郝琪，先生。”她说着，露出一个没有牙齿的微笑。“谢谢先生过问。”</p><p>“你怎么忍得了这一团乱呢？”她耳朵垂了下来，手指拧成一团。“郝琪努力了，先生。她真的努力了。但是女主人有太多的东西，女主人想要它们都在她选定的地方。郝琪在努力——”</p><p>“这不是你的错。”汤姆连忙说，因为这可怜的小东西几乎心慌意乱。汤姆本无意让她难过。家养小精灵们是如此无助地接受奴役，这让汤姆感到恶心——他憎恶驯从——但这同时也让汤姆容易将他们类同于动物，而他对动物总是更加心软。</p><p>“先生要再来些蛋糕吗？”她满怀希望地问道。</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>过了一会儿，郝琪过来告知汤姆大人们叫他进去。这一次他不得不忍耐一个湿漉漉的恶心亲吻，正落在他的脸颊上。更糟的是，他不得不看着马沃罗也挨了一下。</p><p>“怎么了？”当他们回到自己家里的花园时，马沃罗问道。在他们宽敞的花园里，一切都干净整洁、井井有条，微风送来清新的空气。</p><p>“没怎么。”汤姆握紧拳头，牙关紧咬。</p><p>“这不是可以接受的答案。”</p><p>“你为什么要去那里？为什么带上我？”汤姆问。他知道马沃罗经常拜访。马沃罗最近开始在回到家的时候，抱怨不得不忍耐“那个老肥婆”。</p><p>“她有一样我想要的东西。”</p><p>“显然。”汤姆翻了个白眼。想来不会是为了聊天。</p><p>“不要跟我顶嘴。不要翻白眼。注意你的语气。”</p><p>“我不喜欢她看你的眼神。”他出口的声音比他希望的要高。最近，这样的事经常发生——说出不该说的话，忘记保持警惕。汤姆在放松。随着几个月过去，他依然留在这里，依然有吃有穿，依然能得到知识和礼物。</p><p>马沃罗皱眉。他一定也在放松，汤姆心中的一股暖意说，因为现在，他言谈更自由了，他苍白的面孔上有了那么若干种表情。</p><p>他看着汤姆，就像他有时会做的那样，好像在努力回忆什么，好像汤姆的某些表现出乎了他的意料。</p><p>“她渴望我。”他说，像是汤姆可能没看见似的。他清楚地记得，在伦敦那些更加偏僻的小巷里，男人们是如何注视那些成为猎物的女人的。他还记起别的，回忆让他感觉肚子疼，让他呼吸困难。</p><p>“你应该杀了她！”他坚持。“告诉我她有什么你想要的，我去替你偷来。”他是个相当老练的窃贼。郝琪很老了，几乎半瞎，而赫普兹巴只会忙于用她那丑陋贪婪的眼睛盯着马沃罗。</p><p>“她会自己送出的。”马沃罗说着，放低他高大的身躯，直到他的眼睛与汤姆平齐。他在公众场合使用的，使他的眼睛变成同汤姆一般深棕色的幻术悄然褪去。红色重新亮起。“杀戮并不总是最好的解决办法，即使它是最容易的办法。”</p><p>“你应该杀了她！”汤姆说，他忽然有冲动，想要抓住马沃罗，想让他留在身边。“她是个威胁！”</p><p>马沃罗大笑起来。这激起汤姆的怒气。他气坏了。失控的魔力从他体内汹涌而出，喷泉的出水口炸碎了。</p><p>“不要笑！”他开始大喊，他能感觉自己的脸皱成一团。“你不知道——你——别人那样看你，不会有什么好结果的！”他急切地说，拼命想让马沃罗明白。伦敦的妓女有时会死。有时，她们会残存一息，挣扎着，汤姆会在漫无目的地四处游荡时，看到她们伤痕累累、支离破碎的身体。</p><p>他感觉受伤，感觉内里隐隐作痛。他感到后颈一道幻觉的、压抑的触碰。那个牧师曾经那样看着他，然后——</p><p>马沃罗自身的怒火爆发出来，淹没了汤姆的。没有什么东西爆炸，但周围的一切静止了。一切失去声息，陷入死寂。</p><p>“放下他。”马沃罗说，他的声音柔和而平稳。“他已经不在了。他碰不了你。你会长大。你有一副好相貌。人们会带着渴望看你，那时这将对你有利。你需要学会利用这点来对付他们。”</p><p><i>我会直接用魔法让他们做我想要的事。</i>汤姆固执地想，他还在挣扎着呼吸，他的手还在发抖。</p><p>“我会换一张脸！”汤姆确信地说。他读到变形术，而他才刚刚开始。马沃罗教了他如何把老鼠变成茶杯。将来，一定有一天，他能把他的脸，他<i>美丽</i> 的脸——<i>你真是个漂亮的孩子</i>——变成让人害怕和恐惧的模样，让人们远远地离开他。“他们会害怕它！”他挣扎着，低低地呢喃。“他们会的。你等着！”</p><p>在牧师之后，他曾试着割破自己的脸，弄伤它，让它变得丑陋，但他的脸总是在他醒来的时候愈合，完好如初。后来遇见马沃罗，汤姆一时忘记了他有多么讨厌自己的脸，因为马沃罗也有着同样的脸。他看到了它即使同样英俊，所能激发的恐惧。可是现在，现在见到那个女人毫无畏惧、充满欲望地看着马沃罗，对他动手动脚，汤姆想起了一张漂亮脸蛋会带来什么样的危险。</p><p>“我不知道怎么帮你。”马沃罗说，声音带着懊丧。汤姆抬起头，震惊地看着他。马沃罗无所不知，无所不能。他是不朽的神明。</p><p>此外，汤姆不需要什么帮助。他很好。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>汤姆坐在院子里，后背倚靠着一棵茂密的橡树看书，阿特拉斯蜷在他的腿上。他在读《诗翁彼豆故事集》，这是他最喜欢的书之一。这本书远不如他拥有的其他书籍有趣，书里没有什么知识可学，但他很珍惜这本书，因为这是马沃罗送给他的，用来“消遣”。显然它只是为了让汤姆开心，一样他会喜欢的东西，更像是睡前故事，非常近似于父母会送给孩子的礼物。</p><p>有时，当汤姆躺在床上，陷入清醒和梦境之间时，他喜欢想象马沃罗给他读这些童话。他知道，他已经过了听故事的年纪，但在心底里，他还是忍不住隐秘地渴望着。</p><p>到夏天时，马沃罗送了他另一份礼物。他递出它时，空气中弥漫着别样的气氛，一种马沃罗极少显示的热切，他期待地注视着汤姆的脸。这很重要，汤姆知道，他定了定神，集中注意，他知道这一定很重要，他需要表现出适当的反应。</p><p>一只挂坠盒。是金质的，沉甸甸，映着美丽的光，上面绿色的宝石排成一条蛇的形状。隐隐地，它似乎在呼唤汤姆。</p><p><i>“打开”</i>，他命令，于是它应声开启。他首先看到了马沃罗的照片。照片是黑白的，但汤姆能看出这是他在遭受无论什么改变之前的相貌。他能分辨出眼睛是棕色的，而且他显得更健康些。他在笑，浅浅的微笑，这有点奇怪，马沃罗从不如此轻易地微笑。挂坠盒的另一面，一名年轻女子害羞地看着汤姆，她的蓝眼睛有点交叉，暗淡的头发垂在脸边。她一只手不停地整理着头发，另一只手紧张地抓着脖子上的挂坠盒，手指不停收紧又放松。那正是汤姆手中的挂坠盒。</p><p>他知道，那是他的母亲。他体内有什么触动了，他肋骨之下的什么地方隐隐作痛，他无法移开注视她的目光。</p><p>“这是萨拉查的挂坠盒，从他手中一代一代传下来，直到今天。”汤姆听到马沃罗的声音，像是从很远的地方传来。他忽然意识到这礼物的意义——他读到过霍格沃茨四位伟大的创始人留下的，据说早已全部遗失的珍贵遗物。然而挂坠盒在这里。他出身于如此伟大的家族——他会在乎的，以后会的。他会感到骄傲。但是现在，现在这张印着一个害羞女孩的小小照片对他而言比血统更加重要。</p><p>这么多年来，他一直在想象她的脸，在睡前描摹她的面容。在他还相信神的时候，当他知道天使时，他曾幻想她是一位天使，美丽而强大，默默守护着他。这种想法很快就消失了，显然，神厌弃他，也没有人保护他，他只有自己保护自己。但他仍在想着，自己会不会像她。科尔夫人说不是的，他的母亲长得并不漂亮，但汤姆拒绝相信。那娘们讨厌他，他想她会仅仅为了让他失望，就这么说的。</p><p>他抬起头，罕见地失语了。他不知道该说什么。旧的问题重又浮现，但他知道他不会得到任何答案。也许有一天，马沃罗会告诉他，但只会在他决定的时候。这不公平。汤姆有权得到答案。谁会拒绝一个孩子关于他故去母亲的信息呢？但是他咽下了这些，他对马沃罗的感激覆盖了其他的一切。</p><p>“给我的？”他问。他不敢相信自己被赠送了这样一件宝物。</p><p>马沃罗专注地看着他。“毕竟，这是你的。它曾属于你的母亲。你本该一直拥有它。”</p><p>汤姆同意。他本该拥有一切。挂坠盒，他的父亲和母亲，美丽的宅邸，优裕和安全还有——他吞咽了一下。他有马沃罗，他是真实的存在，而非不可及的幻想。他远胜过汤姆自己所能创造的任何幻象。马沃罗是汤姆未来想要成为的一切。</p><p>“我忘了这个在里面。马沃罗说着探身——在汤姆来得及阻止他之前，他的照片被从挂坠盒里扯出来，扔进了壁炉。汤姆看着它燃烧，他不明白，他想要它，他的父母一起在一个挂坠盒里——他看着它，意识到那是一张麻瓜照片。<i>这就是为什么它看起来奇怪</i>，他告诉自己。这就是为什么那双静止的眼睛看起来并不像现实中一样聪明。</p><p>“我想要它的！”他还是说。</p><p>“我会给你一张更好的。”马沃罗说，他的声音非常温柔。这让汤姆吃惊，安抚了他肋骨下的疼痛。这使他想要走过去，拥抱他。但那不会是马沃罗想要的。汤姆也不明白他自己为什么想要。他仍然讨厌别人碰他。当他在对角巷，或者马沃罗带他去的其他地方时，他讨厌握手，甚至讨厌街上行人间偶然的碰触。但他记得那一次，当他贴紧马沃罗的胸膛时，他感到安全。</p><p>“好吧。”他碾碎这些幼稚的渴望，说道。他又看了一眼他的母亲，合上挂坠盒。<i>等以后。</i>他小心翼翼地把挂坠盒戴到脖子上。在照片里，它似乎很重，让照片中的女孩感到窒息。但对汤姆——它让他坐得更直了。他胸口冰冷的重量让人安心。</p><p>“我——”他卡住了。他不知道该如何感谢他，如何感谢这样意义重大的礼物。当然，它本来就是他的，马沃罗如此说了，但这并不能改变如果不是马沃罗，汤姆永远不会拿到它的事实。</p><p>“我知道。”马沃罗开口，免去了汤姆需要为此刻寻找足够分量的语言的为难。</p><p>几天后，他们在一起，照了一张照片。汤姆坐在一把椅子上，马沃罗站在汤姆身后，汤姆十分享受马沃罗手搭在他肩上的重量。</p><p>之后，他小心翼翼地把照片放进了挂坠盒。他们看起来如此相像，英俊而骄傲。同梅洛普毫无共同之处。这很愚蠢，很幼稚，但汤姆喜欢他父母之间的巨大差异。她——丑陋又害羞，褴褛的衣衫透着贫穷。他——强大又威严。他的母亲一定有什么特别之处，让他的父亲不顾这些差异，仍然选择了她。</p><p>爱是无用的弱点，汤姆知道。他很早就发现了。他至少在其他人中间见到过，因为从未有人爱过他，他也从未爱过任何人。热恋中的人们看上去很蠢，汤姆讨厌他们和他们的微笑，讨厌他们在街上散步时互相爱抚的模样，他们是那样快乐，快乐得让他反胃。</p><p>但是，在内心深处，他愿意想象马沃罗一定爱过梅洛普。当然了，他不会表现得像那些愚蠢的麻瓜一样，他的尊严不会允许他那样的。但他一定是爱她的，才会不顾她明显缺乏的魅力，和她在一起。也许这就是为什么他不能谈论她。也许这就是为什么马沃罗恨她的死去。因为这令他痛苦。</p><p>汤姆明白这就是为什么他那样恨她，恨她抛弃了他，因为他仍然想念她。</p><p>爱带来伤害，令人不适。汤姆不喜欢它。一点也不。夜深人静的时候，他面对自己过分宽敞的卧室。这里现在看起来像是属于他了，堆满了他的书和衣服、玩具和图画，这里看起来像是他已经在此拥有一席之地，已经在此留下了他的印记。在此刻，他不得不承认，他也爱马沃罗。</p><p>如果马沃罗再抛弃汤姆，这会毁了他。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>感谢大家的热情评论！我正在经历一段不太乐观的时期，看到别人喜欢这个故事给我带来快乐。英语不是我的第一语言，如果我犯了什么错误，或者你想提供建议来提高故事的质量，请不要犹豫告诉我。</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>警告：本章的末尾短暂描写了一只动物的死亡。</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>马沃罗捏住鼻梁。“我忘了魁地奇。”</p><p>汤姆越过面前冒着热气的熏肉煎蛋卷看他。他在书里读到过魁地奇，他当然读过。它听起来很有意思。好玩。这就是为什么他从来不在马沃罗面前提起它，因为马沃罗不喜欢任何与玩有关的事情。</p><p>“先生？”当马沃罗接下来什么也没说的时候，他问。</p><p>“他们会期望你懂魁地奇。他们会邀你参加。”</p><p>忽然间，汤姆等不及想去见这些孩子了。他上周一直在为此做准备。汤姆本来不想，但马沃罗需要将他介绍给他的同僚们。他说在进入霍格沃茨之前结交人脉会有好处。可如果有飞行的机会——</p><p>“我知道魁地奇。”他尽量让自己的语气听起来随意。“我知道规则之类的，但如果要参加，我需要一把扫帚。”</p><p>“是的，是的。“马沃罗气闷到甚至没有呵斥汤姆操纵他的企图。</p><p>反正，也没有必要。那天晚些时候，他带了一把飞天扫帚回来。汤姆曾在前几次去对角巷时，小心翼翼打量过的一款。顶级的款式，最新的型号。</p><p>“你应该骑上去，然后——”马沃罗皱眉着看扫帚，好像它冒犯了他一样。</p><p>“你不知道怎样飞行？”汤姆失笑。</p><p>“我当然能飞。我只是不需要扫帚的辅助。”他不再进一步解释。</p><p>汤姆耸了耸肩，跨上扫帚，然后起飞。若是几个月前，他会有所顾虑。这似乎很容易导致受伤。但马沃罗就在一边，有马沃罗在，什么事也不会发生在汤姆身上。</p><p>他喜欢飞行，这从一开始就显而易见。他让本能接管，轻盈地划过天空。这感觉好极了。笑声透出他的喉咙，几乎不经他的许可，但他不在乎。这是<i>玩</i>。</p><p>“也没那么难。”他回到地面上，喘着气说。</p><p>“对你，从来不会有什么难事的。”</p><p>马沃罗的夸赞让汤姆心里泛起愉快的暖意。</p><p>马尔福庄园比他们自己家里还要更加气派。汤姆如今已经对巫师世界的贵族家庭有了足够了解，所以他并不意外塞普蒂默斯·马尔福和阿克图勒斯·布莱克①*看起来与对角巷里来往的芸芸众生并不相同。他们穿着考究，容貌精致，有着傲慢的表情和冷漠的眼神。</p><p>汤姆和其他男孩是他们父亲的翻版，他们在目光下站直了，由大人们一一加以介绍。但一被送到外面，阿布拉克萨斯和奥莱恩就放松下来，变成了只会抱怨的小鬼，让汤姆很失望。花园里还有别的孩子，两个布莱克。阿尔法德和沃尔布加。*②</p><p>汤姆知道新来者通常是怎样遭到排挤的。他在孤儿院见过。这些巫师孩子显然彼此相识，因为他们中的三人是亲戚。但他们看到汤姆的吊坠，记起他是一位重要的客人，于是没有人尝试欺负他。</p><p>他们的谈话乏善可陈，但这不出意料。汤姆总是比周围的人更聪明。沃尔布加比汤姆年长整整一岁，但智力上毫无长进。阿尔法德和阿布拉克萨斯和他同龄，他们会一起进入霍格沃茨。傲慢，他们两个都是，而且没有什么理由。奥莱恩要小几岁，声音也最大。即便如此，他们也远比孤儿院的麻瓜要容易容忍得多。</p><p>当他们真的问起汤姆想不想玩魁地奇时，他心里有一部分是惊讶的。即使马沃罗告诉他这会发生，但他人生中还从未被邀请参加过任何游戏。</p><p>作为一个团体的一员，这有所不同。汤姆不确定他是否喜欢——也许如果放松，他会的，但他太专注于不让自己丢脸。幸运的是，阿布拉克萨斯的父母不准他用游走球，而只要汤姆在扫帚上保持平衡，鬼飞球很容易接住和传递。他惊诧地看着阿布拉克萨斯和阿尔法德以令人眩晕的速度肩并肩追着金色飞贼俯冲下去。汤姆还不打算仅为抓住一只长翅膀的闪亮小球而伤到自己，至少，在他得到更多的练习之前。</p><p>“也没那么糟。”当他们回到自己家时，汤姆耸了耸肩，承认道。</p><p>“别耸肩。不雅观。”</p><p>这训斥让汤姆咬紧下颌，但在几秒钟后，又努力放松下来。“他们都非常礼貌。我喜欢这样。我喜欢他们同意我提出的任何建议。”</p><p>“他们当然会同意。你是斯莱特林的继承人。他们的父亲一定强调了让你高兴是多么重要，免得我听到你受了欺负。”</p><p>“你喜欢他们吗？马尔福和布莱克？”汤姆好奇地问。马沃罗从不带客人回家，他似乎和汤姆一样对所有人缺乏好感。</p><p>“不。但我必须容忍他们。他们有他们的用处，而且就陪伴而言，他们是巫师界中最好的。永远让你身边环绕拥有财富和权力的纯血。在公共场合。只有你自己时，你可以决定某个混血或者泥巴种值得你花费时间。收集有价值的棋子，了解该和谁交往，无论公开还是私下。”</p><p>汤姆点点头。他明白。他一直在仔细地读报纸，他听马沃罗讲解过政治和等级。</p><p>“我可以要一只猫头鹰吗？”他难得直接提起。他通常很难主动提出要求。他更愿意暗示，窃取，操纵。但是只在马沃罗身边，这些办法对他从来不起作用，他正在逐渐变得生疏。“他们都有。他们想要写信。我想我应该有一只。”</p><p>“可以。”</p><p>随着夏天过去，汤姆心里很小的一部分，他小心翼翼从不向马沃罗透露的部分，享受着同其他人的通信。他告诉自己这只是因为他们总是征询他的意见；当他们在现实里在一起的时候，在马尔福或者布莱克家的庄园，他们总是听他的。他们都有魔杖，即使谁也不应该有。汤姆知道自己练习的时间最短，并为此感到极大的满足。他几个月前才知道自己是个巫师，但他仍然比他们强。当然，其他人偶尔会传授他所缺少的知识，他会吸收这些知识，同时确保假装他已经知道了。</p><p>他最喜欢阿布拉克萨斯和阿尔法德，因为他们提供最大的竞争。在第一次也是唯一一次在魁地奇比赛中被打败之后，汤姆要来了球，让小小在上面施法，花了好几个小时在扫帚上练习，躲开游走球，努力尽可能快地抓住金色飞贼。马沃罗皱眉看着他。</p><p>“我需要像他们一样优秀。”汤姆解释。</p><p>“这只是魁地奇。这是小事。无关紧要。”马沃罗反驳。</p><p>对他可能无关紧要，但对汤姆不是。他喜欢魁地奇。他没有说出来。“即便如此，我还是想成为最好的。”</p><p>马沃罗轻轻叹了口气。“这点，我可以理解。”</p><p>“你不会觉得困扰吗？在魁地奇上不如别人？”汤姆猜测马沃罗不会魁地奇。</p><p>“不，因为我从来没有参加过。”</p><p>从他自其他人那里知道的，一个巫师几乎不太可能一生中从来没有打过魁地奇球。这在霍格沃茨似乎格外重要。他知道马沃罗读的不是霍格沃茨，而是德姆斯特朗。汤姆不知道为什么，因为马沃罗不仅是斯莱特林的后裔，而且当他给汤姆讲起世界各地所有的魔法学校时，他明显偏爱霍格沃茨。</p><p>“从没有过？他们在德姆斯特朗总该也——”</p><p>“我是由麻瓜养大的。”马沃罗说，汤姆振作起来，他热切地渴望了解有关马沃罗的一切。“我直到十一岁时才知道我是一个巫师。我没有扫帚，更不用说知道如何使用，也没有人愿意教我。”</p><p>汤姆安静地听着，盼望能听到到更多。</p><p>“里德尔不是一个巫师的姓氏，他们很快就注意到了。起初，他们因为我的姓氏，不愿和我交往。等到我证明了自己价值的时候，我已经过了年纪，不再关心像体育这样幼稚的小事。”</p><p>汤姆记下这一点信息，连同他间或得到的所有只言片语一起保存。马沃罗对他而言是个谜，但或早或晚，他总会解开它的。</p><p>汤姆躺在草地上，阿特拉斯缠绕着他的四肢，他想到如果没有马沃罗，那将会是他的命运。他将在孤儿院长大，顶着麻瓜的姓氏，一无所知地来到霍格沃茨，出身晦涩，血统不明，就这样被分到斯莱特林。不会有人教他魁地奇。他可以想象阿布拉克萨斯和沃尔布加面对一个穿着二手衣服、有着麻瓜姓氏、一口伦敦腔的男孩时是什么反应，他打了个寒颤，对马沃罗忽然充满感激。也许是爱，他仍然不确定那应该是什么感觉。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>汤姆在和马沃罗一起满一整年的那一天，第一次走进了翻倒巷。</p><p>汤姆由小小带到破釜酒吧，在福洛林·福斯科冰淇淋店与阿布拉克萨斯和沃尔布加见面。他口袋里金币的重量新奇又安心。他一直渴望拥有属于自己的钱，而这一次他甚至不需要去偷，马沃罗不必汤姆提出，就直接把装着硬币的钱包递给了汤姆。</p><p>马尔福夫人本来应该照看他们，但她在见面不久就去了脱凡成衣店。*③</p><p>“我无聊了。”沃尔布加玩着她的冰淇淋，说。汤姆现在已经足够了解她，知道在那样的话之后要准备好面对麻烦。一个无聊的布莱克从来都不太安全。阿尔法德不在场，他因为和一个麻瓜男孩说话被禁足了，而他是唯一能阻拦他姐姐任性的人。</p><p>“我说你敢不敢去翻倒巷！”她往后一甩头发，说道。</p><p>“我以前已经跟着父亲去过了。”阿布拉克萨斯炫耀。</p><p>“好极了，你可以为我们带路！”她站起来，戴上手套。</p><p>阿布拉克萨斯脸白了。“我不应该独自去——”</p><p>“你怕了，是不是？”她挑衅地笑。“你呢，汤姆？”你害怕吗？”</p><p>汤姆站起来。“带路吧。”</p><p>“我会留下望风。”当他们到达两条街道之间的路口时，阿布拉克萨斯说。“你知道，以防母亲来找我们——”</p><p>沃尔布加大声笑起来，她抓住汤姆的手，拉他往前走。汤姆推了她一下，没有用太大力量，只是足够让她知道她不应该随意碰他。</p><p>他不情愿地钦佩她的勇敢；随着他们进入翻倒巷的更深处，形形色色在阴影中移动的可疑人物对他们投来视线，但这并不让她动容。汤姆也不，但他从来不是会害怕的人。她昂首阔步，骄傲地走着，仿佛她是这条街的主人，可不正是布莱克家的小公主。</p><p>但她太容易被认出来了。这保证了他们的安全——没有哪个头脑正常的人会伤害来自最高贵最古老的布莱克家族的人，但这也阻止了任何人向他们出售任何东西。汤姆仍然设法从一个没有牙齿、散发很重大蒜气味的街头小贩那里偷了一本书。《血咒魔法》。*④</p><p>之后的下午，马沃罗发现汤姆在读这本书。他从汤姆手里抽走了它。“你太小了。”他宣布，于是它加入了图书馆里其它汤姆还不能碰的书的行列。当让汤姆交代书的来历时，马沃罗没有责备他偷东西，也没有责备他溜进翻倒巷。</p><p>“你不许碰那里的任何东西，可能会有诅咒。只准看。”在下一个星期把汤姆送到破釜酒吧，同阿布拉克萨斯见面时，他说。</p><p>汤姆没能再去翻倒巷。</p><p>他正和阿布拉克斯、阿尔法德走在一起，忽略他们的争吵，赫普兹巴在奥利凡德前面拦住了他们。</p><p>“哦，看看你！你长得这么高了！”他的脸颊被捏了一下，阿布拉克萨斯在旁边窃笑。汤姆想要他们两个都好看，他的手指捏紧成拳。“你喜欢我的礼物吗？”赫普兹巴问，这消息是如此意外，汤姆甚至没有在她碰到他骄傲地挂在长袍前面的挂坠盒时打断她的手。“我想你会的。你父亲看到它时是那么高兴。”</p><p>再看见马沃罗时，仍然沉浸在震惊和烦扰之中，汤姆抱住了他。他忍不住——感情淹没了他，他感觉温暖——感觉到<i>爱</i>，马沃罗忍耐那个恶心的女人和她贪婪的目光，只是为了给汤姆如此珍贵的礼物。</p><p>这没有持续太久。马沃罗一动不动地站住，然后汤姆意识到自己刚刚做了什么，立刻放了他。他尴尬地跑开了，随后避开了他几天。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>他在宅邸的边缘发现了一只小猫。它看起和白雪*④一模一样，于是尽管他知道不该，尽管胸口泛起剧痛，他仍然抱起了她，而一开始抚摸她，他就再也无法抛下她。他为她建了一个小棚子，让小小给他拿来毯子，食物和水。</p><p>“你不能告诉他。”汤姆警告她，她点头，接着去用烤箱烫伤了她的手，作为对主人隐瞒秘密的惩罚。</p><p><i>“她不能吃。”</i>他一遍一遍告诉阿特拉斯，直到他明白。</p><p>若干天后，他浑身湿透地醒来。他惊坐而起，把毯子掀到一边，以为会看到白雪的血溅满他的全身。只是汗水。他喘息着抬头，看到阴影里的红眼睛。他稍微平静下来。</p><p>但第一次，马沃罗迈步上前，走出了阴影。汤姆把毯子拉回来，盖到下巴，感觉渺小又窘迫。他喜欢马沃罗在他夜里不能安眠的时候前来，但他也喜欢假装那不是真的。他喜欢假装马沃罗不知道他有多么软弱。</p><p>“动物总会死。”马沃罗在黑暗里说。“一切都会死。最好不要太留恋。”</p><p>汤姆用愤怒来掩盖他的羞愧。“你怎么能在我睡觉的时候读我的心？我不喜欢这样！”</p><p>“我没有读你的心。这是麻瓜的说法。”马沃罗责备道。汤姆火了。</p><p>他任毯子落下，叛逆地瞪马沃罗。</p><p>“谢谢你教我的语义学。时机再好不过！”他吼道。</p><p>“我建议，同我在一起，你要管好你的舌头。”马沃罗无动于衷地继续。</p><p><i>不然怎么？</i>汤姆想问。如果他不服从，马沃罗能对汤姆做什么呢？他没法把他送回孤儿院。人们知道汤姆，媒体报道了冈特先生，威森加摩非常重要的新成员，和他的儿子。所以除掉汤姆似乎不太可能。他们在一起的这一年里，马沃罗从未伤害过汤姆。汤姆心里有一部分觉得他永远也不会。然而，另一部分却不是那么确定，所以他没有问“不然怎么？”</p><p>“当你害怕的时候，你的恐惧会散播出来。即使你闭着眼睛，我也能捕捉到它们的碎片。”</p><p>“我不害怕。”汤姆无用地坚持。</p><p>“我不明白你为什么总要对我试图隐瞒。你相信我会没法发现猫的事吗？你相信假如你问了，我会不让你养它吗？”</p><p>汤姆不确定。“那么，你知道白雪了？”他问道，他记起了那只漂亮的白色小猫，记起它蓝色的眼睛和柔软的皮毛，汤姆曾经那样喜欢用手指抚摸它。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p><i>怎么会？他怎么可能知道？</i>“那么你也知道比利的兔子了。”他呢喃。</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“我吊死了它。“汤姆继续说。即使马沃罗知道，他仍想大声说出来。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>汤姆应该继续讲吗？除了事件本身之外，马沃罗知道汤姆当时的感受吗？如果他不知道，汤姆应该告诉他吗？马沃罗会怎么想？但他不顾一切地想要说出来，想要坦白。</p><p>“我想要把它剖开。让它死在比利身上。”就像大孩子们在汤姆睡觉的时候杀死了他第一个真正的朋友，白雪那样。他的惊恐，看着她无力的、悲惨的尸体，她浸在汤姆衬衫上的血还带着余温——</p><p>汤姆因为杀死白雪受罚时，比利大声嘲笑了他，没有人相信那不是他做的。是比利告诉了其他孩子汤姆有一只宠物，藏在外面。</p><p>“但我做不到。”他强迫自己说出口。“我受不了，没法把刀子插进去。我不想看到血。”那只兔子用黑色的眼睛看着他，充满了信任。动物们总是信任汤姆，它们总是喜欢他。当那只兔子用鼻子蹭汤姆的手时，它一点也不知道汤姆正在计划如何杀死它。“这意味着我的软弱吗？”当兔子的脖子扭断时，汤姆哭了。汤姆冲到院子里呕吐，干呕了好几个小时。</p><p>“你那时很小。”马沃罗说。“你必须放下这些事情。别对自己太苛刻了。”他听起来有些挫败。“我忘记了——”他停住。“我忘记了作为一个孩子，是什么样子。”他继续说道。“不久以后，它将不再重要。你的过去。它会淡去。”</p><p>汤姆暗自怀疑这永远不会发生。但马沃罗应该更清楚，对吧？毕竟，他知道那么多。关于人生，关于魔法，关于汤姆。</p><p>“我能把她带进来吗？”他腼腆地问。</p><p>“我能不能。”马沃罗纠正道。“是的，你可以。”*⑤</p><p>“你喜欢猫吗？”出于好奇，一时冲动的问题。他依然对马沃罗知之甚少。</p><p>一阵漫长、沉重的沉默。</p><p>“我曾经喜欢。”更多的沉默。“那已经是过去了。”他坚决地说。“所有东西都会死，就像我告诉过你的。没有必要多留牵挂。我曾经喜欢的那只猫，它死了。我再没有找过第二只。”更长的停顿。“但是现在你有这一只了。”他的话掺杂了那奇异的语气，他的眼睛逡巡着汤姆，好像他是一个谜题。</p><p>汤姆仍然感觉很糟，浑身不适，焦躁不安，于是他从枕头底下拿出魔杖，施放荧光闪烁。他从房间另一头的书架上召来一本霍格沃茨课程的三年级课本，但马沃罗抓住它，手腕一挥，熄灭了汤姆的魔杖。</p><p>“我现在睡不着。”汤姆谨慎地说。</p><p>另一本书从书架上飞出来，直接落进马沃罗手里，几支蜡烛点燃，朦胧地照亮了房间。</p><p>“躺下。”马沃罗指挥，汤姆照做了。一把扶手椅凭空出现在汤姆的床边，供马沃罗在上面坐下。于是恐惧已然遗忘，取而代之的是快乐和惊喜。</p><p>他几乎不敢相信，他梦想了好几个月的一切，当真正在发生。《诗翁彼豆故事集》打开，马沃罗开始朗读。</p><p>
  <i>“从前，有三兄弟在一条僻静的羊肠小道上赶路。天色已近黄昏——”</i>
</p><p>“这是我最喜欢的！”汤姆低声说，高兴得不能自已。</p><p>马沃罗笑了。“我想到了。我希望我年轻的时候读过这本书。会给我省去很多麻烦。”他几乎是自言自语地说，然后继续读下去。汤姆伴着耳边马沃罗的声音渐渐入睡，再没有什么感觉比这更加<i>安全</i>。</p><p>汤姆给猫起名叫莫佳娜。马沃罗假装她不存在。但动物天性要努力让自己被人喜欢，被人接纳。于是对马沃罗，莫佳娜想方设法尽了她最大的努力。而马沃罗是如此坚决地拒绝她，他几乎像是<i>怕</i>她。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①：Septimus Malfoy and Arcturus Black<br/>②：Abraxas，德拉科的祖父，Orion，小天狼星的父亲，Alphard，小天狼星的叔叔，Walburga，小天狼星的母亲。<br/>③：Twilfitt and Tatting’s，在混血王子第六章里出现过。<br/>④：Blood curses，这里加粗斜体了，我不太确定是书名，还是仅指内容，暂且作为书名处理。<br/>⑤：Snow，是名字。<br/>⑥：一个翻译不出灵魂的表达，汤姆的提问是“Can I bring her inside”，马沃罗纠正他，应该用“May I”。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汤姆在满十岁时有了他的第一场生日聚会。</p><p>那完全不在他的准备之中。马尔福夫人衣着华丽地迎接他们，汤姆和马沃罗一踏入庄园，她就将汤姆带到一边，领他来到一间比庆祝新年的正厅要小一些的餐厅里。所有的孩子都聚在那里；他通常的伙伴和其他一些孩子，都是重要人物的子女。</p><p>汤姆直到看到蛋糕，才明白为什么，银色和白色的蛋糕，糖霜做成的蛇在上面滑行。有那么一秒钟，他几乎感动了，接着他想象到马沃罗得知汤姆为一个蠢聚会而如此兴奋时的表情。这想法让他维持了表情的平稳。其他人为汤姆唱了生日歌。他喜欢这样，喜欢所有的目光都聚焦在他身上，为他唱歌。生日歌结束后，他弯下腰，闭上眼睛，吹灭了他有生以来的第一支生日蜡烛，许下了他的第一个生日愿望。</p><p><i>让马沃罗和我在一起，永远不离开。</i>他向世界祈愿。这世界在他生命的前八年里对他并不友好。但当他打开礼物，孩子们兴奋地鼓掌时，汤姆想他可以准备原谅，只要能让他留住马沃罗，他可以原谅这些，原谅所有的一切。</p><p>正是这样的心态让他送出点什么，他收到的礼物之一。小奥莱恩迷上了一套旋转小球在空中互相追逐的游戏，而汤姆一时愿意分享。他享受奥莱恩喜笑颜开，睁大天真的眼睛看他，享受随之而来的仰慕。</p><p>汤姆现在可以不必囤积东西了——他有很多。无论他要求或需要什么，马沃罗都能提供，大多数时候无需汤姆提出。</p><p>蛋糕吃完后，他们加入到宴会厅的成年人中。这里充满了英国巫师界最出色的人物。甚至有些外国人到场，汤姆在周围走动时能捕捉到法语和德语对话的片段。阿布拉克萨斯在他身边。</p><p>“你今天出奇快活。”午夜过后不久，当汤姆和阿布拉克萨斯一起退到楼上就寝时，马沃罗评论。</p><p>“马尔福夫人为我办了一场生日聚会。”汤姆说。</p><p>“所以呢？”汤姆耸了耸肩。马沃罗对这个动作眯起眼睛，于是汤姆又恢复了严肃的站姿。“那很好，没别的。”</p><p>“全世界都在庆祝你的生日。”马沃罗说。这次轮到汤姆眯眼，因为那正是他在孤儿院时曾对自己说的。他会从房间的窗户里看烟花，假装它们为他而放。</p><p>“我收到礼物。”他努力用随意的语气。“我喜欢礼物。”汤姆也喜欢有这么多人关注他，祝他生日快乐，他喜欢阿布拉克萨斯在他送给汤姆的礼物中显然投入的心思，喜欢沃尔布加一定花了好几个小时来制作她的祝福卡片。他喜欢他对他们重要到他们愿意费这么多麻烦。</p><p>马沃罗不会理解的。汤姆迫切地想要知道，为什么这个人如此鄙弃生日，甚至拒绝承认他自己的生日。汤姆试图查出马沃罗出生的日期，但一无所获。</p><p>马沃罗的身份是假的，从他的名字到他掩饰的眼睛，还有他在公共场合使用的假面，一个风度翩翩、魅力迷人的政客。人们所知关于他的一切，都是谎言。马沃罗的妻子，汤姆的母亲叫贝拉。马沃罗的父亲是马沃罗·冈特。马沃罗和汤姆以前住在挪威，从未分开。这样一来，汤姆在官方文件中寻找出生日期似乎有些愚蠢，因为那也很可能是一个谎言。</p><p>汤姆退入阿布拉克萨斯的房间，一张为他增加的床已经出现。他整晚听着阿布拉克萨斯柔和、均匀的呼吸，思考马沃罗和他周身编织的谎言与欺骗。汤姆必须找到方法穿过它。</p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div>无论汤姆怎样坚持，或者采取何种方式恳求，他仍然不被允许阅读图书馆里的许多书。布莱克与马尔福庄园里一些标题有趣的书籍也无法触碰，但有沃尔布加和阿尔法德分散老板的注意，汤姆终于从翻倒巷一家偏僻的书店偷来一部书。<p>这对其他人是一场游戏。他们并不是真的对知识感兴趣，他们只是寻求做一些非法的事情并逃脱惩罚的快感。尽管如此，回到安全的马尔福庄园里，当汤姆把书拿给他们看的时候，他们还是都聚了过来。</p><p>《破坏之术》*①听起来很有意思，足以吸引所有人的注意，但一打开它，他们就失去了兴趣，因为其中的复杂理论远远超出他们的理解能力。</p><p>对汤姆也很难，但他知道，只要回到自己的房间里，安静下来，一心一意地研究，他会弄明白它。</p><p>这没有发生，马沃罗在汤姆甚至没能走到房间之前就把书收走了。</p><p>“但你明显造诣匪浅。”汤姆抱怨，他对被禁止接触任何黑魔法感到沮丧。</p><p>“不要哼哼唧唧。你每次和<i>朋友</i> 相处之后回来，总是会变得格外幼稚。”</p><p>“我本来就<i>是</i> 孩子。”汤姆无可奈何地提醒他。不是说他不喜欢马沃罗把他当作成年人对待，但有时候，当马沃罗期待汤姆做到要求一个十岁孩子完全不合理的事情时，这有点太过沉重。“还有别转移话题！”红眼睛闪过火花。“先生。”他急忙加上。</p><p>“黑魔法皆有代价。”马沃罗凝视汤姆，直到汤姆移开眼睛，然后说道。“你还太年轻，还不到付出它的时候。它会让你失稳。耐心。等到你年纪足够的时候，你将有幸由有史以来最伟大，或者说未来最伟大的黑魔王教导你，而不是任你在道路上盲目地跌跌撞撞，犯下将会在日后困扰你的错误。我会愿意杀人来交换你的幸运。所以，不要抱怨，心存感激。”</p><p>“好吧。”汤姆接受安抚。“我道歉。”</p><p>“不要假装——”</p><p>“我是真心的！”汤姆打断。已经有一段时间，唯独对马沃罗，汤姆只会在真心诚意的时候感谢或道歉。但马沃罗拒绝相信他，总是提醒汤姆没有必要假装。“我是认真的！我只是想要一个答案，先生，我只是想知道为什么你不让我。”</p><p>马沃罗捏住汤姆的下巴，汤姆在接触时打了个寒颤，对上那双红眼睛，融化在他的指尖。他现在可以察觉到马沃罗了，能够侦测马沃罗进入他意识的迹象。</p><p>马沃罗看到了汤姆的诚实，他放开他，通常不苟言笑的脸上露出惊愕的神情。</p><p>莫佳娜打碎一个花瓶，汤姆前去修理，这一刻结束了。他施了一个无声咒。这是他第二次不出声念咒施法。</p><p>“不错。”马沃罗在一旁评论，这是来自他极高的赞扬了。</p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div>当马沃罗需要去旅行的时候，他不再被留下和小小一起了。马尔福家，或者布莱克家，都很乐意轮流招待他。<p>汤姆观察了其他普通家庭的动态。他在对角巷也曾这样，观察父母与孩子互动。当然，对角巷的贫民和出身高贵的上流贵族截然不同。然而有一件事不变。他们都比汤姆在家中经历的更加亲近。</p><p>阿克图勒斯·布莱克比汤姆在冰淇淋店观察到的大多数父亲都要冷漠。但他偶尔会拍拍奥莱恩的背，会那样喜爱地抚弄他的头发。偶尔，他甚至把他抱在膝上。</p><p>塞普蒂默斯·马尔福几乎宠坏了阿布拉克萨斯。他和儿子一起玩魁地奇，有时还会带着阿布拉克萨斯一起去谈生意。当阿布拉克萨斯犯下比平时更严重的错事时，他也用皮带打他。除了哭泣和躲藏一两天，阿布拉克萨斯似乎并不因此恨他。私下里，在晚餐时，阿布拉克萨斯称塞普蒂默斯为“爸爸”。</p><p>不是说汤姆嫉妒。他不会用马沃罗换其他任何谁的家长。只是——汤姆不明白，为什么他从来不拍他的背，也不抱他，也不跟他玩。他不明白为什么他必须唤马沃罗“先生”。是汤姆，有什么天生的缺陷，有哪里让人不愿亲近吗？但是，不，他想不是。马尔福夫人总是对他嘘寒问暖，喜欢亲吻他的脸颊，或者紧紧地拥抱他，尽管汤姆对此越发不适。</p><p>或者是马沃罗？汤姆像鹰一样观察年长者与他人的互动，试图判断是否有人受到马沃罗的喜爱。令他欣慰的是，这并没有发生。和他人相处时，马沃罗远为更加礼貌。更友好。当社交场合需要时，他偶尔会微笑，但即便如此，汤姆也能看出他与其他人保持着距离，恍如一道无形的屏障将他与世界分隔。其他人也看到了，至少，那些最敏锐的人。</p><p>布莱克先生与马尔福先生之间存在某种默契，当两家人私下来往，在他们之一的住所时，他们的交谈很轻松，不必关心措辞和客套。汤姆注意到，马沃罗在场时，所有的放松都烟消云散。在他身边，他们似乎谨慎地选择措辞，仿佛感觉有些界限不该逾越。</p><p>汤姆非常喜欢，他愿意看到马沃罗威慑甚至像布莱克和马尔福这样强大而重要的人物。他喜欢目睹马沃罗走进一个房间时，几秒间降临的静寂无声，他喜欢无论是在街上，还是在他们必须参加的政治活动或官方舞会上，所有人注意到他的样子。</p><p>有朝一日，汤姆对自己发誓，他也会成为那样。</p><p>至少汤姆可以在别人面前称马沃罗为“父亲”。他必须这样称呼。于是他总是想方设法提起他，这样他就能大声说出那个词。这感觉很好。</p><p>汤姆攒下他的零用钱，什么也不花，直到他能买得起一套精美的巫师棋。它是大理石雕成的，每一格棋盘上都手工雕刻着一个重要的魔法历史事件。他本可以偷来这些钱，阿布拉克萨斯对自己的钱毫无概念，但他不愿这样做，即使这样可以让他更早买到这副棋。他不想用盗窃来玷污这份礼物。</p><p>当汤姆献上它时，马沃罗怀疑地打量他。汤姆开始感到挫败，他所有接近的尝试都遭遇怀疑。马沃罗很固执，和汤姆一样固执，所以他不会被说服。他在逼汤姆不诚实，逼他使用策略。在连续对其他遇见的孩子和大人使用之后，他的技巧已经重新回到了原先的水平。</p><p>“我想学下棋。”他说。“出身高贵的绅士应当懂得如何下棋。”汤姆真聪明，不是吗？这不是什么无足轻重的愚蠢游戏。这是一种智力追求。马沃罗不能嘲笑它。</p><p>“你已经会下棋了。”马沃罗说。<i>但他又怎么会知道公园里那个教会汤姆的麻瓜老人。</i></p><p>“是的。但不算好。而且和你这样人下棋，我一定能学到很多。”</p><p>马沃罗没有了拒绝他的理由，于是在同一所房子里生活近两年后，他们终于一起做了一件不涉及教导和学习魔法的事。</p><p>当然，汤姆在不到五分钟内被打得落花流水。他对此生气，他无法忍受失败，但接着马沃罗笑了——他罕有的、真正的大笑，而非那种阴沉的笑。这样的笑声汤姆只听到过一两次，低沉又醇厚，而且完全是在嘲笑汤姆，但听到它，听到自己带来这样的愉快，汤姆忘记了愤怒。</p><p>马沃罗在生命中感觉不到快乐。汤姆非常清楚，因为那曾经也是他。但最近，汤姆有了些许快乐的时刻，他想有所回报。</p><p>这将是一场漫长、艰难的战斗。马沃罗对欢笑的抗拒甚至超过了汤姆。</p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div>汤姆的魔药，一剂常见毒药的解毒剂状况良好，至少马沃罗是这么说的。汤姆还不打算给自己下毒来看看它是否真的有效，但他怀疑，如果他搞砸一剂如此简单的魔药，马沃罗可能<i>会</i> 给他下毒。<p>“如果这些我已经全都知道了，我又要在霍格沃茨干什么呢？”</p><p>“我毫不怀疑你会找到利用时间的方法。观察你周围的人。结交恰当的朋友。和同学处好关系。”</p><p>莫佳娜跳上扶手趴下，马沃罗开始心不在焉地抚摸她。汤姆藏起他的微笑。</p><p>“大多数都是白痴。”他抱怨。他如今已经习惯了布莱克们和阿布拉克萨斯，有时几乎享受他们的陪伴，但他在马沃罗带他去的聚会上见过几个其他的孩子，他讨厌他们全部。但马沃罗坚持他要获取好感，所以汤姆不得不表现友好。是的，偶尔会有意外发生。有人被不存在的东西绊倒，有什么东西打碎，但没有人会察觉是他干的。除了马沃罗没有人察觉，不过，只要别人不发现，他似乎并不介意。</p><p>汤姆设法接触到一些妖咒。是沃尔布加从她堂兄的箱子里偷来的书。本身不算什么黑魔法，但它们的确能带来有趣的结果。当汤姆带着头上冒出的犄角回家时，马沃罗花了半个小时才找到办法逆转它。</p><p>“怎么回事？”当犄角终于消失，汤姆的额头又像往常一样光滑时，他呵斥道。“你在和这些小鬼决斗的时候，施法前，必须确保自己知道反咒。”</p><p>“只有赢的人才能学到反咒。”汤姆仍然怒气冲冲。</p><p>“你输了？”如果汤姆没有感到如此愤怒又羞愧的话，马沃罗惊讶的表情准会让汤姆笑出来。</p><p>“沃利读的次数比我多得多！”他辩解道。“她会很多妖咒，因为你不让我学！而且不，我没有输！我变了一条蛇，它放倒她了，但她坚持说我是蛇佬腔，所以那是作弊，不肯给我反咒。”</p><p>"沃尔布加·布莱克，在决斗中打败你。这是——”</p><p>“你的错！”汤姆坚持。</p><p>“我想是的。”马沃罗轻声承认，让汤姆猝不及防。</p><p>“那么，你能教我些特别的妖咒吗？”</p><p>“我没有时间也没有耐心处理这些幼稚的事情。你自己学。”马沃罗宣布，但至少他允许汤姆使用他们图书馆里的<i>一些</i> 书。</p><p>汤姆绝不会再输掉哪一场决斗了。</p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div>“我们今天要去奥利凡德。”马沃罗说。他今天难得显出十分的振奋，仿佛他才是那个刚满十一岁的人。<p>汤姆把魔杖攥得更紧了。他不想放弃它。他们已经彼此联合，它完美地回应他。但坚持没有用处。他温柔地把它放在桌子上，几乎一离开房间就开始想念它。</p><p>他现在已经习惯于随从幻影显形了，这一点也不困扰汤姆——事实上，他喜欢幻影显形，尽管会有反胃的感觉，因为这给他触碰马沃罗的借口。</p><p>进入商店，他被一把尺子量了身体各处，之后，他试了许多魔杖，多到他开始感到累了。没有哪个像家里的那支一样好。也许，这一次，他可以证明马沃罗是错的。也许到头来，那支龙心弦魔杖才是他真正的魔杖。</p><p>然后一根和马沃罗的魔杖一模一样的、苍白修长的魔杖放进他手里，汤姆——</p><p>刹那的感觉几乎让他跪倒在地。联系一瞬间燃起。没有什么感觉更为<i>正确</i>。他吃惊地抬头看马沃罗，马沃罗只是得意地一笑。</p><p>“非常强大的魔杖，冈特先生。”奥利凡德说。“紫杉木和凤凰羽毛。“汤姆知道马沃罗的魔杖也是紫杉木做的。他好奇它的杖芯是否也是凤凰羽毛。每当他问起，马沃罗总是让他少管闲事。</p><p>汤姆抚摸它闪闪发亮的木质，拒绝归还它，让它被装进盒子里。他不想让它离开视线。</p><p>“我碰巧也需要一支。”马沃罗说着，神情变得紧绷。“我的魔杖刚刚断了。”</p><p>谎话。它就在他的口袋里。但奥利凡德不知道，他询问马沃罗那根所谓的断了的魔杖，递给马沃罗几十根，但都被他一碰就拒绝了。他甚至没有在试，汤姆皱眉，想道。他从没见过马沃罗这么紧绷。</p><p>“我想——”差不多一个小时后，老人脸上带着沉思的表情，说。他冲到货架后面，拿着一个打开的包裹回来。</p><p>在奥利凡德还没来得及递出魔杖之前，马沃罗就把它抓了过来。</p><p>“是的。”他说着，使劲地盯着魔杖，甚至他的伪装失效了一瞬间，红色的光芒穿透了他棕色的眼睛。</p><p>“奇妙——”奥利凡德说，但马沃罗没有理睬他，谨慎地拿着魔杖。</p><p>“什么奇妙？”汤姆问。</p><p>“你的魔杖，和你父亲的冬青魔杖，它们是兄弟魔杖。由同一只凤凰的两根羽毛制成。这样的联系，你们之间一定有这样一种独特的联系。”</p><p>汤姆喜欢听这话。马沃罗似乎摆脱了先前的状态。</p><p>他付过钱，然后他们径直回家，马沃罗立刻折断冬青魔杖，接着放火烧了个干干净净。汤姆惊叫一声，他对目睹一支魔杖遭遇如此对待感到冒犯，尤其是它还和他自己的魔杖有那样的联系——</p><p>“别太多愁善感。”马沃罗说，他突然愉快起来，<i>兴高采烈</i> 得几乎让汤姆一惊。</p><p>他抽出他自己的紫杉魔杖。“我们的魔杖远比那还要近得多。”他递出它，于是汤姆小心翼翼地接过来，受宠若惊，因为他以前从来不被允许碰它。</p><p>联系如同他口袋里的那支一样瞬间升起。魔杖在他手里脉动，立刻承认他是主人。其中又有一层暗流，一种汤姆迄今为止从未在其他任何魔杖上感受到的引力。</p><p>“黑魔法会留下痕迹。”马沃罗在汤姆为这感觉睁大眼睛时说。“魔杖拥有某种形式的记忆。你的尚未经过训练。你可以选择任何一种道路。但一支像我这样，曾经用于施放黑魔法的魔杖，对不修习它的人，永远不会有同样好的效果。”</p><p>“它也有凤凰羽毛的杖芯吗？”汤姆问，尽管他感觉是。“同样的凤凰？但他说只有两根，还有那根冬青魔杖——”</p><p>马沃罗没理他。“我两年前是怎么跟你说的？”他得意洋洋。“你还是更喜欢你的旧魔杖吗？”</p><p>“不。”汤姆承认。他抽出他的新魔杖，把它和马沃罗的放在一起对比，把两支魔杖拿在手里掂量。完全一致。“不。”他再次低声呢喃。“你是对的。”</p><p>总有一天，汤姆会解开这些越积越多的小小谜团。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>下章霍格沃茨！</i>
</p><p>————————————</p><p>①：Spells of Destruction</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>想起来加了一个警告，本文有伏/汤和其他人的成分，敬请注意。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>霍格沃茨美得震撼。小船上，汤姆旁边，即使是已经在一次拜访中见过它的阿布拉克萨斯，也睁大了眼睛。</p><p>阿不思·邓布利多在阶梯前等候一年级新生。<i>在他周围要当心</i>，马沃罗说。这位副校长穿着色彩鲜艳的长袍，与他赤褐色的头发和胡子冲突得厉害，他的笑容很大，他的蓝眼睛闪烁着快乐的光芒。他看起来似乎不值得一句来自马沃罗这样人物的警告，但这只能告诉汤姆外表有欺骗性。他领着他们穿过走廊，来到一个天花板上施了魔法的大厅，蜡烛在空中飘浮，幽灵四下飞舞。很美，很魔法。要是没有这么多孩子，汤姆还会更喜欢这里。</p><p>所有人看着排成一队的一年级新生，分院帽唱起关于四所学院的歌。沃尔布加在斯莱特林的长桌上，向他们挥手。</p><p>阿布拉克萨斯紧张地挪了几步。汤姆整个夏天都在取笑他，说他会进赫奇帕奇。他确定另一个男孩不相信，但要进斯莱特林的压力太过沉重，阿布拉克萨斯仍然忧心忡忡。汤姆已经意识到，尽管塞普蒂默斯爱他的儿子，但他的爱有非常具体的条件。如果阿布拉克萨斯不能忠实地活成他父亲的模样，这份爱就会被收回。</p><p>
  <i>“如果我没有进斯莱特林，你会怎么想？”离开前几天的夜晚，汤姆问马沃罗。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“你是一个斯莱特林。”马沃罗专心看书，头也不抬地回答。“不仅源于血统，你是野心和狡猾的化身。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“是的，但是如果呢？”汤姆坚持。因为他真的喜欢读书，他渴望知识，拉文克劳听起来完全没什么不合适的。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“无须思考‘如果’。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>”但仍然。你会怎么想？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>马沃罗终于看向他。“你会进入斯莱特林，那是你的归宿。”</i>
</p><p>汤姆打量分院帽，看着邓布利多举起帽子，叫到阿尔法德的名字。大厅陷入寂静。泥巴种们挤在一起，惶惶不安，不知所措，在新生的行列中十分显眼。莱斯特兰奇朝他们冷笑，一副不屑的表情。</p><p>“斯莱特林！”</p><p>如果阿尔法德去格兰芬多，汤姆也不会特别惊讶，他有足够的莽撞。但他加入了他的姐妹，银绿的长桌上响起一片掌声。</p><p>两个赫奇帕奇和一个格兰芬多之后，就到了他自己的名字。</p><p>总共只花了三秒钟。他坐下，分院帽放在他头顶，几乎刚刚碰到——</p><p><i>欢迎，继承人。</i>“斯莱特林！”</p><p>现在很容易辨认出来自古老家族的纯血了，他们认出了他的姓氏。斯莱特林的高年级生站起来，同汤姆握手，沃尔布加翻个白眼，挪开位置，让他在她和她的兄弟之间坐下。莱斯特兰奇在他之后过来，紧接着是长出一口气的阿布拉克萨斯。诺特去了拉文克劳。他的分院花了很久，久到众人开始窃窃私语。</p><p>“他的父亲会杀了他。”阿布拉克萨斯幸灾乐祸地评论。</p><p>诺特的父亲要是想不到诺特会进拉文克劳，那他该是个白痴。汤姆在去年见过他几次，结论相当明显。</p><p>食物很好，一切都很完美，只是——</p><p>只是他要等那么久，才会再见到马沃罗。在火车站，他来送了汤姆，汤姆站在他面前，周围环绕着流泪的父母拥抱他们的孩子。</p><p>“你会做得很好的。”马沃罗只是说。接着汤姆登上列车，透过窗户望他，直到火车启程。</p><p><i>如果等到圣诞节时，他不再想要我了怎么办？</i>毕竟，马沃罗享受独处。汤姆尽最大的努力在他心里掘出一块位置，有了些许的成功，马沃罗对他更加接纳了，但现在他要离开好几个月，如果马沃罗决定他更喜欢没有汤姆的生活怎么办？</p><p>“真是荣幸！欢迎欢迎！”地下城堡里，斯拉格霍恩，他的院长，同他握手。汤姆礼貌地朝他微笑。</p><p>“但不要想着优待，听见了吗？”</p><p>汤姆正是这么想的，而且不仅是来自斯拉格霍恩。在汤姆看来，斯拉格霍恩正是那种会根据身份地位区别对待的人，从他特地花时间问候阿尔法德、阿布拉克萨斯和汤姆，而忽略其它不那么高贵的姓氏来看。</p><p>汤姆希望每个人都像他应得的那样对待他——不仅因为他的血统，也因为汤姆是<i>更好的</i>，无论他血管里有没有斯莱特林的血液。</p><p>一个级长带领一年级男生来到他们的房间，汤姆选了他的床，没有人试图和他争。但他们自己之间有小小的拌嘴，争论其他床铺。汤姆小心地打开他的行李，把书本整齐地摆在床头。当一天的兴奋过去之后，所有人安静下来。</p><p>汤姆已经开始想念家中的隐私。他想念阿特拉斯和莫佳娜——他短暂地考虑过要不要带上她，接着决定不。他仍记得白雪留下的教训。向他人展示弱点从来都不是个好主意。而关心某人或某物让人脆弱。</p><p>他最想念的是马沃罗——不仅想念马沃罗本身，而且想念他带来的安全感。在这许多人中间，汤姆不再安全。他不能再放松警惕。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>几周的时间慢腾腾地过去，他确实在课堂上感到极其无聊。魔法史最为令人失望。汤姆喜欢历史，但宾斯教授实在是太老了，老到课堂上唯一激动的事情可能就是等他倒地去世。黑魔法防御术教授看起来曾是一位厉害人物，尽管是在许久以前，但她如今依然敏锐到足以教导学生，不会让人昏昏欲睡，但课程的内容汤姆已经知道了。</p><p>只有斯拉格霍恩和邓布利多注意到汤姆有多无聊，给他布置额外的作业，让他对他们的课多少保持了兴趣。</p><p>开学不久，汤姆在公共休息室里发现了一间藏在活板门后面的秘密房间。一切纯属偶然。他喜欢炫耀，回应地下城堡里朝他嘶嘶的各种蛇类雕塑，接着地面上就那样忽然浮现一道活板门。这不算什么——里面空空如也，满是灰尘，但人们仍然对此大为敬佩，尤其是一些高年级学生。他们威胁其他学生对它保持沉默，用它来藏匿从书籍到烈酒等多种非法物品。他们依靠汤姆来打开和关闭它，汤姆也愿意帮他们，鉴于得到高年级生的好感会有用处。</p><p>经常的陪伴很快让人疲劳。他挺喜欢阿尔法德和阿布拉克萨斯，但在夏天和他们一起度过一两天是一回事，让他们围在身边，一天到晚和他在一起，完全是另一回事。最后他们意识到了，主动退开，容他独处。沃尔布加更难甩掉一些，即使他当面直说让她闪开。至少他们不一起上课。</p><p>即使在图书馆，其他一年级斯莱特林不跟着他，诺特也会等在那里，随时准备拉汤姆进行这样那样的辩论。</p><p>汤姆一封又一封地写信给马沃罗，整日关注天空，担心没有回音。他每一次都收到回信的事实从来不能减轻等待下一封来信时的恐惧。马沃罗在信中甚至更加保守——他的信简短生硬，与汤姆每周寄出的长篇大论截然相反，但只要他寄来些什么，汤姆都可以接受。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>“你可能知道，我也是创始人的后裔。”史密斯，一个四年级生，在通往草药学教室的路上拦住汤姆，说道。“有另一个继承人在这里很好。”他的声音里充满了自命不凡。</p><p>汤姆维持面上礼貌的面具，隐藏起尖刻的冷笑。但沃尔布加在他旁边，她不在乎别人怎么看她。</p><p>“别傻了，你不是真正的继承人。”她把长长的黑发甩过肩。“你们的血缘疏远到，我也能有与你等同的权利，自称是赫奇帕奇的继承人。”她做了个鬼脸。“当然，不是说我想。说真的，赫奇帕奇。”她嗤笑一声。汤姆有时痛恨她脸上傲慢的表情，那种她觉得自己高人一等，有时甚至高于他的样子，但当她的脸色甩向这个白痴的时候，他还是挺喜欢的。</p><p>“汤姆是真正的后裔，斯莱特林直系的血脉。”她昂起头，非常满意地大步向前，用肩膀把史密斯推开，尽管她还没到他的肩膀。</p><p>“如果你一直这样下去，很快全校的人都会恨你的。”汤姆追上她时评论。</p><p>沃尔布加从不把意见藏在心里，她总是飞快地说出意见，对所有她不喜欢的人挑刺。而这几乎是她遇到的所有人。一些斯莱特林恨不得把她溺死在黑湖里，只恨她是个布莱克，有她古老的姓氏和家族的恶名保护。</p><p>她耸了耸肩。“随他们。”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>马沃罗没有料到汤姆会回家过寒假，对此他表示得再清楚不过。</p><p>“你为什么不留下？”他问。他们刚从国王十字车站回来，汤姆饥渴地观察他，确认一切未曾在他缺席的时候改变。“你肯定喜欢那儿。”</p><p>“我喜欢。”</p><p>“那是你的家——”马沃罗接着说。</p><p>汤姆尖锐地打断他。“<i>这</i> 是我的家。”</p><p>他们沉默了很久。汤姆没有退让，也没有转移视线。</p><p>“是的，”马沃罗停了片刻，大约是自言自语地说。“是的，当然会不一样。”</p><p>“什么会不一样？”</p><p>“你不必在意。去换衣服。”</p><p>他的房间很干净，一切都还在他离开时的位置。阿特拉斯和莫佳娜都蜷在壁炉前的地毯上，昏昏欲睡，心满意足。</p><p>马沃罗似乎并不恨他，这让汤姆松了口气。当汤姆下楼吃晚餐时，他表现得像以往一样，晚餐后他甚至主动邀汤姆下了一盘棋，这在以前从未发生过。</p><p>“你真应该见见斯拉格霍恩。”汤姆说着，思索他的行动。“他的奉承有点累人，但他的人脉很广，似乎认识我们世界里的每一个重要人物。”</p><p>“你是他收藏里最珍贵的宝石。斯莱特林的继承人。”</p><p>“哦，是的。他已经很喜欢我了。他问你是否愿意在圣诞节前参加马尔福的慈善舞会。他说他很想见见你。”</p><p>“应该会有趣。”马沃罗点头，命令他的主教粉碎汤姆的马。“跟我说说邓布利多。”</p><p>“他还好。是个好老师。烂好心什么的，泥巴种的代言，而且相比我们其他人，他绝对更偏心他的狮子，但说实话，我不理解你的警告。”</p><p>邓布利多最大的罪过是，他让他的格兰芬多们逃脱他通常会惩罚斯莱特林的过错。不过，如果汤姆实话实说，大多数时候格兰芬多真的只是在开无伤大雅的玩笑，而某些斯莱特林……</p><p>不过，邓布利多至少应该试着秉持公正。</p><p>“他对待你如何？”</p><p>“实际上，挺好的。”汤姆是学校里的天才学生，虽然邓布利多不像其他教员那样对他关切备至，但他总是对汤姆很友好。“有一次阿布拉克萨斯和莱斯特兰奇跟格兰芬多打起来，我不得不把他们拉开。我们最后都进了邓布利多的办公室，尽管很明显我什么也没有做错。他在和其他人谈完之后，留下我，告诉我他很高兴看到我没有让名声冲昏头脑。”他给了汤姆一颗柠檬雪宝糖。非常不错。汤姆这么说了，于是邓布利多送了他整包。“他说我很有天赋，也很勤奋，如果我有任何好奇的问题，他的办公室总是向我开放。他也想见见你。对你的书印象深刻，尤其是你发现了龙血的第十二种用法。他说他花了大约十年的时间研究这个问题，就要得出和你发表的一样的结论了。”</p><p>马沃罗得意地笑了。“他一定很失落。”</p><p>邓布利多看上去没有失落。这个人总是那么和善友好，友好到令人厌恶。</p><p>“记住，他是个强大的摄神取念者。绝对不要直视他的眼睛。”</p><p>“我不会的。”汤姆再次向他保证，尽管他不认为一位老师会这样侵犯学生的隐私。这是违法的，假如道德无法阻止这位教授，而他看起来的确是会被这些东西阻止的人。“许多人一直在问我关于密室的事。甚至斯拉格霍恩。我原以为那是传说，可就连他似乎也相——”</p><p>“它不是传说。“马沃罗的薄唇上浮现一个真正的微笑。</p><p>汤姆失手放开了他的皇后。她尖叫着对他怒目而视。“你是说它真的就在霍格沃茨的某个地方？而且所有这些老师都不知道在哪里？在过去的一千年里没有人发现它？”</p><p>“斯莱特林的后人发现了。”</p><p>“在哪里？”马沃罗又怎么会知道，他没有问。马沃罗就是知道一些事情，汤姆早已接受。</p><p>“这要留给你去发现。”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>在他十二岁生日的早上，《预言家日报》尖叫着谋杀。</p><p>显然波特一家在夜里全部被杀害了。凶手尚未查明，而且仍然逍遥法外。傲罗们处于高度戒备状态，有人猜测这可能与格林德沃有关，因为这位黑魔王正在欧洲大陆上变得越来越活跃。</p><p><i>“我力劝诸位保持冷静。这些谣言毫无根据，到目前为止，也没有证据表明格林德沃在英国有任何支持者。我们将会抓住凶手——在这之前，如果你有任何信息，请联系魔法部。”</i>上面引用了弗利部长的话，刊在一幅他在办公室里的照片下面。</p><p>“他们是重要人物吗？”汤姆问。他没有听说过波特家，除了隐约知道他们中的一个人发明了一种护发魔药。</p><p>“不。”马沃罗翻了一页书，喝着茶回答。</p><p>汤姆找到魁地奇版，提醒自己写信给阿布拉克萨斯，告诉他他欠汤姆十个加隆，因为比赛的结果和汤姆预测的完全一样。但没有必要。没过多久，一只猫头鹰来了，除了阿布拉克萨斯送给汤姆的礼物之外，还有十枚闪闪发亮的金币。</p><p>白天里，更多的礼物来了。马沃罗送的礼物已经等在圣诞树下，但汤姆把它留到最后，因为他总是送出最好的礼物。</p><p>当真，这件斗篷柔软光滑、闪烁微光，同汤姆见过的其他任何隐形衣都不相同，而他在马尔福和布莱克庄园见过许多隐形衣。这一件是特别的，汤姆感觉到它的魔法，强大而古老。</p><p>“你不能想象，它有多么珍贵。永远不要丢失它。事实上，在你年纪大许多之前，不要把它带出家门。”</p><p>“我不会的。”汤姆承诺，手指在布料上抚过。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>显然，波特一家世代都是格兰芬多。这学期开始，狮子们变得消沉许多，尤其是最年轻的受害者查吕斯*①一年前才毕业，仍被他的朋友们记得。</p><p>“全是血统叛徒。”阿布拉克萨斯小声对汤姆说。“父亲说世界没有他们更好。”</p><p>“即便如此，他们仍然是纯血。”阿尔法德反驳。“有人杀死了整个家庭，而他们不知道是谁干的，也不知道为什么，这很可怕。”</p><p>“也不像是我们会有危险。“阿布拉克萨斯耸了耸肩。“我们的住所很安全，有古老到无人能够穿透的魔法保护。父亲这么说了。”</p><p>汤姆也不担心。假期里他有马沃罗保护他，而霍格沃茨是世界上最安全的地方。</p><p>这话题在接下来的几个月里被广泛讨论。汤姆坚持不懈地寻找密室，但一无所获。他认为它很可能在地下城堡的某处，但到了学年末，他不得不承认它不在那里。他在所有的考试中得了最高分，对此完全没有人惊讶。</p><p>在暑假的第一周结束时，汤姆已经完成了所有的作业。</p><p>“我无聊了。”他在早餐时抱怨。</p><p>“读点什么。”马沃罗建议。</p><p>“我已经读过了所有你允许我读的书。如果你愿意把剩下的给我——”</p><p>“不。去找你的<i>朋友</i>。”</p><p>“我刚刚摆脱他们。而且，大多数时候，他们也让我无聊。”</p><p>“真惊人。”</p><p>汤姆边吃边浏览报纸，报上仍然有一篇关于波特一家的小文章。</p><p>“阿布拉克萨斯说一定是格林德沃杀了他们。或者他的人。”</p><p>“你相信什么？”</p><p>“据我所知，目前还没有迹象表明，格林德沃在英国活动。再说，不管怎样，波特一家也是糟糕的目标。纯血，不太涉足政治，也不太富有。他为什么要杀他们？”</p><p>“黑魔王杀人的原因多种多样，不仅仅为那些显而易见的原因。”</p><p>汤姆密切地注视他。“当他最终来到这里的时候会发生什么？他在德国的势力似乎正在扩张，每一天多一点点。”</p><p>“他会很惊讶地发现有另一个黑魔王在等他。”马沃罗带着一丝邪笑回答。</p><p>“你们会联手吗？”毕竟，马沃罗和其他大多数神圣二十八家族中有权势的家族都像格林德沃表现得一样憎恨麻瓜。</p><p>“我不会分享权力。”</p><p>汤姆知道马沃罗不是指他在威森加摩的席位或者在魔法部的职位那样的公共权力。</p><p>不，汤姆怀疑在阴影里，马沃罗拥有另一种力量。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>七月底的时候，马沃罗带汤姆去了巴黎。汤姆很喜欢，即使是麻瓜的一面。他喜欢体验不同的食物，不同的时尚和建筑。</p><p>巫师们躁动不安，对外国人充满怀疑。格林德沃的革命显然正在法国蓬勃发展。英国魔法部长弗利仍然坚持认为这名黑巫师是一个小威胁，让公众越来越不满，但在这里，他的存在难以忽视。</p><p><i>“为更伟大的利益”</i>的涂鸦闪着光，用数种语言写在墙上。</p><p>“麻瓜们看起来也很奇怪。”当汤姆说服马沃罗停下来在一家咖啡厅吃饭时，他说。法国菜很美味。“我是说，比平时更奇怪。更紧张。”</p><p>“战争要来了。”马沃罗说着，把一份麻瓜报纸推给汤姆。“德国总理。”当汤姆看到某个名叫阿道夫·希特勒的人的一张照片，收紧眼睛时，他补充道。汤姆吃着羊角面包阅读，确实，情况似乎相当糟糕。汤姆对此高兴。让所有麻瓜受苦吧。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>在马尔福庄园，汤姆发现了一本最新的、详细的巫师家谱。他的母亲在里面，但没有死亡日期，只有1907年写在她的名字下面。他的祖父有他的，就在汤姆知道梅洛普去世的几个月后。</p><p>马沃罗也被写进了里面，一条线从马沃罗·冈特第一直接连出来，没有母亲。但梅洛普有一个合法的弟弟莫芬，如果书中没有错的话——很有可能是错的，因为他的母亲就过世已久——莫芬还活着。</p><p>汤姆仔细地研读整个家谱，想找到马沃罗真正的母亲，因为即使他假装自己是马沃罗第一的儿子，从而能使用冈特的姓氏，但他很久以前就告诉过汤姆，他是从母亲继承了斯莱特林的血脉。只是汤姆找不到一个可能的候选。</p><p>在这一页的最后，有他自己的名字，当然马沃罗一定要行使手段，上面是“托马斯·马沃罗·冈特”，而不是汤姆。直至今天，马沃罗没有叫过汤姆的名字，一次也没有。</p><p>他用手指抚摸着这些字母，一路追溯，从马沃罗，到他的祖父、他的曾祖父，一直到萨拉查斯莱特林本人，他的脊背泛起一阵颤栗。他当然已经知道，他颈上总是挂着挂坠盒，但在此目睹，每个人都可以看到的白纸黑字，能够追溯到他如此遥远的祖先，对于他，对于在生命最初几年里甚至不知道自己母亲名字的他，这一切意义非凡。</p><p>“我发现我有一个叔叔。”汤姆小心地说。他们都在花园里阅读，阿特拉斯和莫佳娜在追逐汤姆变出来让他们玩的老鼠。</p><p>话一出口，气氛就变得紧张起来。</p><p>“最好忘了他。”马沃罗说，声音低得吓人。这是一个明确的警告，让汤姆放下它。</p><p>他做不到。“为什么？他是亲人。”</p><p>“他是不配为人的败类，你不准再打听他的事，明白吗？”</p><p>“不。”汤姆积累的怒火在表层之下沸腾。“这不公平！”马沃罗瞪了他一眼，但他接着说。“你至少必须告诉我为什么——”</p><p>“我必须？”</p><p>一阵恐惧的颤栗爬上汤姆的脊背，但他拒绝让步。不过，他可以换一种说法。“我的意思是——请告诉我，我希望知道我为什么不能见他。”</p><p>“因为我这么说了。这足够作为理由。”</p><p>“不是的。”汤姆真的在努力保持声音平稳，让自己讲道理。但这很难。“我也想知道关于我母亲的事情。我想知道更多，你一定能理解——”</p><p>“你想知道你母亲的事？”马沃罗站起来，他真的生气了，汤姆能从他的眼睛里看见。多年来，每当汤姆试图提起她时，他总是反应恶劣。“你母亲是个愚蠢懦弱的女孩，她选择死亡而不是——你。莫芬只有唯一一颗脑细胞，在他变形的头骨里面弹跳。他们全都是消耗氧气的无用废物。在他们过去几个世纪里将冈特的姓氏践踏进泥土里之后，是我努力挽回了它的荣耀。你禁止谈论他们，询问他们，思考他们。不要考验我，孩子。你不会喜欢结果的。”</p><p>他怒气冲冲地走开，留下阿特拉斯在后面生气地嘶嘶。汤姆咬紧牙关，紧紧攥住书，试图控制自己的愤怒，将之化作冰冷的决心。</p><p>这一次，他对自己发誓，马沃罗不会享有最后的发言。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>我尽量每周日更新，但现实生活总是阻止我。我为延迟道歉，希望你们喜欢这一章。谢谢诸位的评论，它们对我很重要！</i>
</p><p>————————————</p><p>①：Charlus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汤姆正在霍格沃茨特快列车上的时候，德国入侵了波兰。他坐在同布莱克们、阿布拉克萨斯与莱斯特兰奇共享的隔间里，眺望窗外，不理会其他人。</p><p>早晨，是小小将汤姆送到了对角巷。从那里，他独自前往国王十字车站。当他不得不使用麻瓜交通，被这些动物环绕的时候，汤姆意识到，马沃罗甚至不会在乎他独自离开。</p><p>他们自从花园里的吵架之后，几乎已经一周没有交谈。不过，叫它吵架太过高估汤姆的参与。如果要吵架，汤姆需要反击，但他没有。</p><p>但他会的。这样无缘无故地被置之不理令人气闷。真不公平。他有权知道这些事情。它们与他直接相关。几年来，汤姆给过马沃罗许多回答问题的机会，在每次遭到拒绝的时候什么也没有说，什么也没有做。他不会再这样了。</p><p>来到霍格沃茨之后，他专心于眼前的事物，当麻瓜战争的消息传开，他从泥巴种的痛苦中汲取能量。</p><p>邓布利多得到迪佩特的允许，对其发表了讲话。显然，迪佩特不会费心了解，为麻瓜的事情发表一场演讲。邓布利多谈论了希望与勇气与各种各样的陈词滥调。</p><p>“看它在哭呢。多羞啊。”沃尔布加朝着格兰芬多的级长，一个脸色苍白、在在朋友怀抱中颤抖的女孩冷笑。</p><p>“抓着他们那小人钉在交叉底座上的愚蠢项链。”阿布拉克萨斯摇头。</p><p>“十字架。”汤姆本能地纠正。“那个人是耶稣。”偶尔，汤姆仍然会做噩梦，梦见牧师和他的十字架。他对《圣经》仍然熟知于心。</p><p>“如果他们有他们宝贵的神，还需要魔法做什么？”阿布拉克萨斯痛恨麻瓜的宗教，因为他曾在宗教审判中失去了一些家人，绑在火刑柱上烧死。当然，那是几百年前的事了，所以同汤姆对教会的仇恨比起来不值一提。</p><p>“看这个。”他冒失地开口。他盯着赫奇帕奇长桌上，一个高年级男生骄傲佩戴着的金光闪闪的十字架。汤姆的怒火已经持续了一个星期，一天又一天地增加，所以将之显现像呼吸一样容易，即使他的魔杖躺在长袍口袋里，分毫未动。十字架着火了——男孩大叫起来，他不是唯一一个，周围的人很快也注意到了。</p><p>“梅林！”阿布拉克萨斯瞪大了眼。</p><p>“表现正常点，你个白痴！”阿尔法德警告阿布拉克萨斯，尽管他朝汤姆投来佩服的目光。</p><p>教师们表面寻找了一番罪魁祸首。当然，所有人的第一选择是斯莱特林，但他们在关注高年级的学生。</p><p>“不是我！”穆尔塞伯，一个四年级生朝邓布利多大叫。“但反正，他们也许不该带着那东西走来走去。他们夺走我们的冬令和万圣，给它们改名易俗，来适应他们基督徒的敏感情绪，还不够吗？接下来是什么，我们很快就要敬拜他们的神了吗？”</p><p>“好了，好了。坐下。穆尔塞伯，禁闭。”斯拉格霍恩插进来，让他回去地下城堡。</p><p>后来，他们都回到公共休息室，当没有人站出来时，韦西*①揽过了功劳，赢得掌声和祝贺。汤姆在阿布拉克萨斯似乎准备开口纠正时推了他一下。</p><p>“可你是怎么做到的？”回到寝室，阿尔法德问。“你的手放在桌上——”</p><p>“显然，我不需要魔杖来使用魔法。”汤姆向他们吹嘘，尽管那很有些夸大。还是孩子的时候，那很容易，但一拥有魔杖，汤姆几乎不能脱离它施法了。但其他人不知道，汤姆也不觉得需要告知他们。他很喜欢收到的肃然起敬的目光。</p><p>他拉上床周围的布帘，打开挂坠盒，看他的母亲。他时不时会如此。</p><p>马沃罗说的话中，让汤姆最为在意的是他谈论梅洛普的方式。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>“教授，我在想——”汤姆开口，又委婉停下，表现出腼腆少年的模样。他咬住嘴唇，低垂视线，等待着。</p><p>“继续吧，汤姆。”斯拉格霍恩非常不出预料地鼓励。</p><p>汤姆主动提出帮忙整理药剂柜。他甚至不介意，即使他只是想要一个同斯拉格霍恩私下交谈，又不显得汤姆刻意寻求单独对话机会的借口。橱柜乱七八糟，材料和书散布各处。汤姆忍不下去了，每一节课去取材料，柜子里的杂乱都让他抓狂。他确保为每样东西贴上准确的标签，将小瓶和材料按照字母顺序排列。</p><p>“只不过是您认识所有人，先生。”他继续。“所以我在想，您有没有见过我的家人呢？我是说，除了我的父亲。”</p><p>“恐怕没有。汤姆，你是许多代以来霍格沃茨接收的第一个冈特。”</p><p>“我知道。”汤姆失望了。“我在希望也许您在学校外见过他们。”</p><p>“无法说我见过。”斯拉格霍恩搔了搔胡子。“但我听说，许久以前，传言冈特家落入——啊——好吧，他们不同外人谈起。”</p><p>“我明白了。”汤姆提起了兴趣。“我知道我有一个叔叔。莫芬。父亲似乎不喜欢谈论他的兄弟，所以我没有追问。但有时，我有些好奇。”</p><p>“我不知道一个莫芬，但我听说过你祖父的事。我想许久以前，他被捕过。某些与魔法部官员的冲突。”</p><p>汤姆有了比以往任何时候更多的问题。为什么马沃罗不能直接回答他，为什么他这样保守秘密？</p><p>“啊，汤姆。”斯拉格霍恩拍了拍汤姆的背，声音里近乎带着怜悯，汤姆希望能诅咒他。“别看起来这么伤心。他们的确名声不好，人们说他们几乎是哑炮，过得穷困潦倒，但看看你的父亲！多么杰出的巫师，他为我们的魔法部做了多少事！再看看你！我从来没有见过像你这样天资聪慧的学生！现在没人会质疑冈特家族的伟大了，我向你保证。”</p><p>哑炮？穷困潦倒？</p><p>“谢谢您，先生。”</p><p>汤姆调整表情，摆出愉快的微笑，转身背对斯拉格霍恩，继续给药水瓶贴标签。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>“你有点分心，已经几周了。”沃尔布加躺在公共休息室的沙发上，说。</p><p>“也许是因为我一直被要求替其他人写作业。”汤姆说着，划掉她算数占卜论文中的一整段。“还是我还没上过的课程。”</p><p>“拜托，你热爱炫耀你的大脑瓜。”她漫不经心地挥手。“而且我恨算数占卜。”</p><p>“如果那样，你又为什么选它？”</p><p>“因为我的父母要我选一门选修。古代符文*①听起来更糟，而且我讨厌动物，所以保护神奇生物也排除，那样就剩下了麻瓜研究和算数占卜。所以咯。”</p><p>“你全都搞错了。”汤姆消失掉整张羊皮纸。“我直接重写。”</p><p>他实际上需要她的书和笔记来完成它，因为这不是他学习过的学科，他只出于兴趣了解过。他可能会抱怨，但他喜欢挑战。</p><p>“即使你试图改变话题，我的问题仍然成立。”</p><p>“你没有提问题。”</p><p>“你怎么了？”</p><p>汤姆无视她，打开书，开始重写文章。</p><p>等到斯莱特林中间传开，他不仅是全年级最优秀的学生，而且在更高级的科目上也很有成就，越来越多的人开始问他是否愿意提供帮助。汤姆答应他们，因为这让他有事可做，增加他作为天才日渐增长的声誉，最重要的是，所有这些人都将欠他人情。假如他很穷，这将是个容易赚钱的办法。</p><p>他忽然意识到，如果马沃罗没有出现，汤姆将会作为一个无名小卒，一个孤儿来到霍格沃茨，他会通过这种方式赚钱。又或者他会偷东西。他不再有机会知道，因为马沃罗来了。</p><p>汤姆是斯莱特林的继承人，他富有且受人欢迎，他不需要担心回到伦敦，面临即将爆发的世界大战。因为马沃罗来找到了他。</p><p>他的怨气减轻了，但汤姆仍然固执，拒绝放下。他提醒自己，是的，马沃罗来找他了，但那是在八年之后。</p><p>尽管他对自己反复重复，但他的大脑还是不愿接受，不能安心地承认马沃罗实际上抛弃了他，就像他的其他亲人一样，即使他后来改变了主意。</p><p>或许他不知道。这感觉更容易接受。是的，马沃罗或许不知道梅洛普怀孕了。又或许他知道却找不到汤姆，或许他一直在坚持不懈地寻找，直到找到了他。</p><p>当然，汤姆无法知道，因为马沃罗拒绝告诉他任何事。汤姆不明白马沃罗怎么就不明白那对汤姆来说有多重要，他需要知道发生了什么事，他是怎么流落到一家孤儿院。</p><p>在他们同住的头几年里，汤姆太高兴能离开孤儿院，太沉浸于发现一个新世界的兴奋中，太感激，他强迫自己放下这些，他告诉自己马沃罗总会告诉他的。</p><p>马沃罗不仅保持沉默，现在他也禁止汤姆自行发现。这不行。</p><p>即使违背马沃罗让人感觉不对，即使有些惶恐，汤姆还是问穆尔塞伯——他的父亲也在魔法部工作——他能不能找到莫芬·冈特的地址。穆尔塞伯很难拒绝。汤姆帮助他完成作业，辅导他的黑魔法防御术，并为穆尔塞伯的违禁品打开暗门。</p><p>“当然，汤姆。我马上给父亲写信。”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>他与穆尔塞伯谈话不到一周后，猫头鹰在他即将吃完早餐的时候来了。是马沃罗的，汤姆的心雀跃起来，填满感情，满到膨胀。他真想念他，缺少的联系越来越重地压着他的心，来到霍格沃茨之后汤姆曾三次写下信件，又在完成的一刻当场烧掉。他拒绝作为主动联系的一方，他什么也没有做错。</p><p>他打开信封，顿时泄气。空白的羊皮纸上，只写着两个字。</p><p>
  <i>切勿。</i>
</p><p>“汤姆？”阿尔法德的声音几乎穿不透他耳中的嗡鸣。“汤姆——”</p><p>“怎么？”他咆哮出来，抬头看到几个人在看他。桌子在轻微颤抖，银餐具碰撞作响。</p><p>汤姆知道没可能控制自己，他抓起包，在他的魔力全部冲出来给他带来麻烦之前，离开了大礼堂。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>“父亲说他什么也找不到。”几天之后，穆尔塞伯说，他显得迷惑不解。“这很古怪，他——”</p><p>“没事的。”汤姆打断他。马沃罗神通广大，汤姆一直知道，如果他这么快就知道了，甚至比他预计的还要大。“也没有那么重要。”</p><p>汤姆气到无法入睡。感情淹没了他，濒临爆发。它随着日子推移，只逐渐增长，最终汤姆忍不下去了。</p><p>他受伤了，马沃罗也需要受伤。因为没有人，没有人可以让汤姆感觉像这样，即使是汤姆珍爱胜过一切的人。只有一种办法，只有一个可行的选择，让汤姆能对抗如此强大的人。</p><p>“进来吧，汤姆。”邓布利多看起来很疲惫。汤姆进入他的办公室。他桌上的报纸在大呼苏维埃与德国的动态，担忧事态升级。很好。汤姆希望所有麻瓜死在战争里。</p><p>“我能帮你什么吗？”教授问他。尽管疲惫，他仍以那种该死的和善态度对汤姆微笑。</p><p>汤姆仍然不明白马沃罗为什么如此讨厌这个人，为什么如此小心谨慎。但在他们一起生活的四年里，这是他向汤姆展示的唯一一个微小的弱点，唯一让他明显不适的话题，除了梅洛普。所以他会利用它。</p><p>“先生，斯拉格霍恩教授不在——”他开口，又停下来。他特地等到院长离开去买每月的魔药材料。</p><p>“我很乐意代他帮助你。”邓布利多向他保证。</p><p>“我偶然发现了一个类似秘密房间的地方。在我们的公共休息室里。”汤姆说。他确保避开邓布利多的眼睛，转而注视邓布利多格外大的鼻子。“我不认为那是斯莱特林的密室，但以防危险，我没有太仔细地查看。但我打开了它，先生，我想最好有位老师来检查它。以防——我不知道——”</p><p>邓布利多已经开始站起来。“带路吧。”</p><p>公共休息室里进来一个格兰芬多，这很奇怪。诺特和一些拉文克劳经常出现在这里，但那是因为他们的家人是斯莱特林，他们的兄弟姐妹还在霍格沃茨。格兰芬多完全是另一回事。</p><p>公共休息室空着，汤姆确保了这一点，事先让所有人知道，并让每个人取回存在暗门下面的不论什么东西。</p><p>他嘶嘶命令暗门打开，邓布利多好奇地望着他。</p><p>“真奇妙。”他们钻进去，邓布利多举着魔杖，走在前面。“独特的天赋。而且如此稀少。”邓布利多继续说着，一面打量这个房间，微弓着身四处走动。</p><p>“我很高兴您这么想。大多数学生似乎视它为诅咒，是邪恶的标志。”汤姆无辜地评论。</p><p>它让很多人不适，而汤姆享受这个，他会在院子里变出蛇，在他确定那些蠢货能听到的时候对它们说话。这给他极大的愉快，他乐意看到他们眼里的恐惧，即使他从不命令蛇类以任何方式攻击或者恐吓谁。</p><p>邓布利多叹息。“偏见很难消除。人们畏惧他们无法理解的东西。”</p><p>“是的，先生，我想到了。”</p><p>“这相当了不起。”他们出来后，邓布利多说。“据我所知，在这之前，没有人知道它的存在。”他朝汤姆微笑。“好吧，我确定其他继承人发现过它，但假如他们发现了，他们并没有告诉大家，至少，没有告诉教师。我必须承认，你让我惊讶。”</p><p>“这是负责任的做法，教授。我的父亲总是说安全重于一切。”马沃罗才没说过这样的话，但这听起来像是一位父亲应该说的东西。</p><p>“你的父亲是位睿智的人。”</p><p>“恕我直言，或许并不只是您的学生对斯莱特林应该是什么样子抱有成见。我们不是全都不负责任、偷奸耍滑、自我中心的。”</p><p>有一瞬间，邓布利多显得吃了一惊。</p><p>“我道歉——”汤姆缓缓说。尽管他知道邓布利多不会批评他。如果换做汤姆，一个十二岁的孩子同他顶嘴，他反应不会很好，但邓布利多生来是另一种样子。</p><p>他的微笑又回来了，只是更悲伤了一点。“不需要，汤姆。你是对的。我们只要活着，就都还在学习。看来，学院竞争伴随我们的时间比我想象的更长。”</p><p>而且也的确应该。邓布利多认为斯莱特林一般而言偷奸耍滑、自我中心完全正确。但他以为汤姆做的不是那样，就想错了。找办法攻击别人，又让人以为这是正确的事，这非常斯莱特林。</p><p>迪佩特被叫来，其他十来位教师和魔法部的人在公共休息室巡视了一番。汤姆因为对学校的贡献被授予了一项特别奖项，他的名字连同他的这一发现将被加到下一版的《霍格沃茨：一段校史》当中。</p><p>斯拉格霍恩大摇大摆地走来走去，骄傲得让人会以为是他发现了这个房间。</p><p>没有来自马沃罗的消息。当流言平息下来，连同汤姆知道他做了让马沃罗勃然大怒事情的满足消退之后，他开始感到内疚。</p><p>他不喜欢这种感觉，一点也不。十二月到来，恐惧甚至更糟。他是不是做得太过了？他又开始写信，长信里面满是解释和道歉。他烧掉了每一封信，不满意，又在每一封信之后更加焦虑。</p><p>最后，在十二月中，距离学期结束只有一周的时候，他寄出了短短一句话。</p><p>
  <i>我可以回家过节吗？</i>
</p><p>两天后，他通过阿布拉克萨斯收到回答。</p><p>“父亲写信说他会在车站接我们两个。”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>列车接近国王十字车站，沃尔布加用近似担忧的神情看他。她是他的同伴中最善于观察的。但汤姆实在太过一团糟，甚至阿布拉克萨斯也问他是不是出了什么事。</p><p>内疚和恐惧只愈演愈烈，交织混合，直到演变成纯粹的恐怖。到了马尔福庄园，他甚至吃不下饭，这是他有生以来第一次。在他一生中，无论发生什么困难，汤姆一直，一直，珍惜他的食物。但现在他五脏六腑全打成了结。</p><p>到太阳下山不久，小小出现时，汤姆的心脏已经在肋骨下面狂跳到了疼痛。</p><p>“主人在图书馆等着。”小小带他们幻影显形进入房子，告诉他。</p><p>汤姆进房间时，马沃罗背对着他。</p><p>“你好。”汤姆说。他出口的声音颤抖又沙哑。距离马沃罗转身面对他仿佛经过过了一个永恒。即使怕极了，看到他仍然让汤姆忘记呼吸。他多么想念他，他是汤姆拥有的全部，是汤姆努力想要有朝一日成为的人。他是汤姆唯一尊敬和爱的人，马沃罗一点也不回应这些感情，这多么让人伤心。</p><p>“你去找了邓布利多。”马沃罗的声音很平、很冷，红眼睛锐利逼人。</p><p>于是一切不再重要了，汤姆被错待不要紧，他有权利知道他的过去和他的家人也不要紧。马沃罗是家人，过去不那么重要，他决定。重要的只有未来。而马沃罗是汤姆的未来。</p><p>“对不起！”汤姆诚实地说。他的声音抖得更厉害了。“我只是——我——”马沃罗讨厌谈论感情，但汤姆强迫这些话出口。“我很难过，很受伤，所以——”汤姆结结巴巴地说，他的心不再在胸膛里怦怦地跳，而是直接到了喉咙口。“我不该的，我知道。但那不重要——无关紧要，那只是一个蠢房间，没有重要的东西，而现在邓布利多觉得我是个阳光灿烂的天真小傻瓜，不会在他的格兰芬多偶尔摔下楼梯的时候多看我一眼，还有——”</p><p>马沃罗朝他走来，汤姆闭上嘴。他抓住汤姆的下巴，抬起他的脸。一如既往，汤姆渴望他的触碰，本能地靠近他。他感觉到马沃罗进入他的脑海。汤姆在自学大脑封闭术，他在让其他学生清理秘密房间之前顺来了书，并一直在努力加固自己的精神屏障。此刻，它们防备地树起。</p><p>伴着一瞬尖锐的疼痛，马沃罗轻易绕过了它。汤姆没有反抗，耐心地站着等待，毫不眨眼地面对红眼睛的凝视。他被放开时，房间里的气氛不那么紧张了。</p><p>马沃罗给自己倒了一杯火焰威士忌。他极少饮酒，除非是在社交场合。他在壁炉边坐下，接着示意汤姆坐在他面前。</p><p>“你想不出我收到那老鬼来信，对你大加赞美时有多震惊。”马沃罗苍白的脸上挂着一丝微笑，所有的紧张烟消云散。</p><p>汤姆好奇坏了。马沃罗对邓布利多的仇恨不仅源于政治观点，还有一些别的、更深层的东西。</p><p>“他也赞美我。说我把你教养得多么好。你是个多么好的孩子。“他哼一声，对于如此优雅的人而言非常少见的一幕。</p><p>“我是个好孩子。”汤姆鼓起勇气微笑，他真高兴马沃罗似乎不再生气。</p><p>“你是个不知感恩的灾难。”</p><p>汤姆在座位里挪动。“我很感激，我——”</p><p>马沃罗抬手让他安静。“这不是责备。我不意外你记仇，想要报复。不过我要建议，你以后不要再对我尝试。”</p><p>“我不会的。”汤姆发誓。“我保证。”</p><p>马沃罗目光逡巡汤姆的脸，审视他。“我们会看到的。”</p><p>“你原谅我吗？”汤姆问。他的声音轻极了，轻到能被听见都是奇迹。”</p><p>马沃罗略微偏头，依然专注地看着汤姆。“我们很像。”他说。汤姆爱听这个。成为像马沃罗的人，这是他想要的一切。“我同样不喜欢别人对我隐瞒信息。我面对任何怠慢冲动反应。我的第一直觉是伤害。我惩罚那些伤害我的人。然而，你是一个孩子，充满——”他朝汤姆做了个模糊的手势，仿佛希望这足以描述汤姆。<i>“情绪。”</i>他决定。“所以我会放过这次冒犯。没关系。”</p><p>汤姆点头，放松下来。</p><p>“我会教你大脑封闭术。你做得很好，但通过实践的方式学习要更快、更好。你天生有摄神取念的天赋，你总是能分辨谎言，但你还有很大的进步空间。”</p><p>他正是这样做的。他同汤姆坐下来，让他忘掉所有在书本里学到关于这门学科的理论，接着教汤姆一种不同的技巧。</p><p>“我可以一起去吗？”当马沃罗说他会离开几天时，汤姆问。</p><p>马沃罗打量他，考虑着。“我将会很忙。”</p><p>“那不要紧，你知道我不会打扰你。”</p><p>于是他们一起去了北苏格兰。马沃罗在一家麻瓜旅馆订了一个房间，这有点令人惊讶，但汤姆没有问。白天，马沃罗离开的时候，他不会离开旅馆太远。麻瓜们躁动不安。政府宣布明年一月开始将实行配给，所以食品市场空空如也，人们试图储存粮食。</p><p>汤姆不陌生于偷窃，也不陌生于窃贼。他自己就是，他曾经在伦敦长大，被他们包围。所以他能看到，这些时日，即使是体面人，或者至少麻瓜所能及的体面人，也更容易受到诱惑。他独来独往，逛公园、读书。一次心血来潮时，他走进一家书店买了些书。知识是知识，即便来自麻瓜的传授。他在马沃罗面前把书藏起来，尽管他知道试图对他隐瞒什么基本是无用功。</p><p>马沃罗极少回到他们在旅馆的房间，经常是在深更半夜，但他会在早晨留足够长的时间陪伴汤姆，喝他的茶。他们即将出发回英国的前一天夜晚，他回来的时候受了伤。</p><p>没有明显的迹象，但汤姆立刻察觉到了。他几年来认真地研究马沃罗，能分辨出他的行为举止何时有所不同。他朝浴室移动的方式有些僵硬，下颌紧绷着。汤姆下了床，跟在他后面。</p><p>“回去睡觉。”汤姆还没来得及走到那儿，浴室的门就关上了。</p><p>好像汤姆能睡着一样。他在浴室门外忧心忡忡，来回踱步。最终他坐下来，背靠在墙上，来自浴室方向稳定的魔力流动，又或者魔药瓶开启的声音安抚了他。他合上眼睛。<i>就一下——</i></p><p>当他睁眼时，他躺在床上。他惊慌地跳起来，只看到马沃罗坐在壁炉前的一把扶手椅上，在读汤姆的一本麻瓜书。</p><p>“你没事。”汤姆半是宣言，半是问询。</p><p>“我告诉过你，我是永生的。”马沃罗说。“我总会没事的。”</p><p>“谁伤了你？”</p><p>一个可怕的微笑，汤姆着实喜欢，尽管这让他颈后的汗毛竖立。</p><p>“他们已经不在我们中间。”</p><p>汤姆点头。“很好。”他希望他们死得痛苦。人甚至不应该直视马沃罗，更不用说让他受伤。“你到底是怎样永生的？”</p><p>汤姆有感觉这在巫师世界里是一个禁忌的话题。没有人谈论它，他找不到任何关于这一话题的书，而在过去，当假作不经意提起时，他被告知没有这样的事。</p><p>“可以预见，你总会知道的。”</p><p>“没有关于这个的书。”汤姆坚持。</p><p>“有的。”马沃罗又笑了，不再那样可怕。“你要过一段时间才能接触到它们。”</p><p>汤姆放弃了。又一件他需要自行发现的事，尽管马沃罗直接说出来那么容易。但马沃罗不喜欢让任何事容易。</p><p>他们在汤姆生日那天回到英国。随着他日益更受欢迎，他收到了比以往更多的礼物。</p><p>“至少告诉我你的生日是什么时候。”他问马沃罗。“我想送你一件礼物。”</p><p>“我不需要礼物。”</p><p><i>别生气。别生气。</i>“我没有说你需要。我说我想要送你一件。”</p><p>“那你可以随意。礼物不一定要在生日的时候送。”</p><p>事实上，马沃罗正戴着汤姆圣诞节送给他的围巾。汤姆非常高兴。看见他穿戴汤姆选择的东西，这让他心里的某种渴望满足，某种想要将马沃罗占为己有，让全世界看到的渴望。</p><p>“你不能就告诉我吗？”</p><p>马沃罗又用那种沉思的样子看他。他在这一点上很像邓布利多，他们都有这种让人不安的凝视，可以让人觉得无所遁形。</p><p>“今天。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我的生日。是今天。”</p><p>汤姆翻了个白眼，叹气。“行吧。别告诉我。”马沃罗就是这样的，他对自己重复。没必要生气。</p><p>余下的学期一晃就过去了。汤姆在班里表现优异，密室仍然无影无踪，他学院同学仍然轮流让他愉快或烦躁。汤姆喜欢霍格沃茨，非常喜欢。但他总是想要回家，回到马沃罗身边。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div><p>同普遍的认知相反，蛇不太喜欢热。在一个异常炎热的暑假开端，汤姆看着阿特拉斯来回滑行，躁动不安，在寻找一块温热的岩石与寻求阴凉之间来回游移，试图调节体温。他频繁地回到汤姆在树下的位置，嘶嘶抱怨。</p><p><i>“太热了。对他不好。带他过来。”</i>阿特拉斯躲在汤姆为他提供的庇护下，说。</p><p>汤姆笑了，他看着马沃罗躺在耀眼的阳光下。马沃罗从来不说，但他总是冷，永远寻求温暖，不论是紧贴着壁炉还是夏天里留在室外。</p><p><i>“他会没事的。”</i>汤姆安抚他。</p><p>阿特拉斯又嘶嘶了几声，盘成一团。他将马沃罗和汤姆视作特别无能的蛇。他经常抱怨他们不知道如何捕猎，抱怨汤姆不应该吃水果，抱怨他们要么在太阳下（马沃罗）要么在阴影里（汤姆）停得太久。他们的门阶上有很多送来的死老鼠，既来自阿特拉斯也来自莫佳娜。汤姆不能同她交谈，但他想她也将他们视作一种奇怪的笨猫。</p><p><i>“他应该找个伴侣。”</i>阿特拉斯建议。<i>“是时候了。”</i></p><p>汤姆皱眉。他知道蛇类的繁殖季节开始了，但他惊讶于这个建议如此立刻激怒他。他哪怕想一想马沃罗找到什么人，都反感万分。不过，他思考为什么马沃罗似乎没有什么人。汤姆对此高兴，希望一切保持如此，但这很奇怪，不是吗？他英俊、富裕、强大。这样的人大多都有同女人的某种来往。</p><p>“你在睡吗？”他让问话的声音大到足够草坪对面听见。</p><p>“你到如今该能判断别人是不是醒着了。”马沃罗回答，但维持了声音的低缓。</p><p>汤姆完全清楚，他从不会被假装睡觉或伪装昏迷的人欺骗，毕竟在伦敦时，这项技能对于他从孤儿同伴或者街上昏迷的醉汉那里偷东西非常必要。而且，马沃罗几乎从不睡觉。</p><p>马沃罗睁开眼睛看汤姆。“你想要什么？”</p><p>“我在想，德姆斯特朗。你们有什么选修，有什么课程。”汤姆在霍格沃茨选择了所有能选的选修，斯拉格霍恩高兴极了。显然上一个全选的是邓布利多。</p><p>“同霍格沃茨类似，开设同样的选修。当然，有著名的黑魔法，他们允许十六岁以上的学生选择。他们还刚刚加入了占卜。”</p><p>“占卜？认真的？什么，茶叶和水晶球？”汤姆问。</p><p>“我上学的时候没教。”</p><p>“沃利一直谈它。她坚持替我们读茶杯。”汤姆翻白眼。“何等的笑话。她看起来挺理智，接着她开始做像这样的事情，好像哪个有脑子的人能相信预言之类的无稽之谈一样。”</p><p>马沃罗绷紧了一瞬。然后他开始大笑。汤姆惊到了，因为尽管马沃罗极偶尔的时候会表现真正的愉快，这是迄今为止他最明显的一次。看起来有点歇斯底里，因为他似乎停不下来。</p><p>“什么？”汤姆问，他自己也笑了，因为听到马沃罗的笑声，这让他内心的某处发生变化。</p><p>马沃罗花了一分钟左右的时间镇定下来，恢复到平常没有感情的样子。</p><p>“有时，马人是还算可靠的来源。”</p><p>“他们让人不安。”汤姆皱起鼻子。在禁林里，他见过一些，但他们似乎不喜欢他，而这样的感情是相互的。“但智力出色。我没有料到。”</p><p>“骄傲的生物。同他们说话要注意。”</p><p>“我真的很喜欢古代符文。”汤姆宣布，他在提前阅读，在课程上先行一步。“我想目前为止，它是最好的。”</p><p>“不称职的老师。”马沃罗说。他怎么会知道，汤姆懒得问。“你会失望的。”</p><p>“大多数老师都不称职。”汤姆耸肩。除了邓布利多和斯拉格霍恩，但他知道不该说出来。“我自己学，你知道的。或者那些你愿意教我的。”</p><p>马沃罗无视最后一句与其中隐含的轻微责备。除了心灵魔法，马沃罗仍然什么也不肯教他。</p><p>“符文是一种非常可靠的魔法形式。高效又精准。那也是我最喜欢的科目。”</p><p>汤姆微笑着，默默记下，在他试图解开的马沃罗的谜团里增加又一块拼图。每次了解他的一点事情，都是一次小小的胜利，尤其是马沃罗主动给出的时候。</p><p>“不列颠早已放弃使用符文，不再致力于实现其最大的潜力，但其他国家仍在大量使用它们。”</p><p>汤姆知道马沃罗曾经广泛地旅行。他一定知道许多事情。他说等到汤姆长大些，他会带汤姆看。汤姆没说他十三岁了，他足够大，因为他意识到了这听起来有多幼稚。</p><p>“你最不喜欢的科目是什么？”</p><p>“变形。”</p><p>汤姆皱眉。变形是门有趣的课程，也有用。很复杂。马沃罗非常擅长，他可以朝一块石头挥手，将它变成一把舒适的躺椅，就像他正坐着的这把一样。他也经常展示高超的技巧，汤姆确信邓布利多看见一定会惊为天人。</p><p>“怎么会呢？”</p><p>“老师太糟。”马沃罗冷笑，眼里闪过火花。</p><p>“哦，好吧。我猜在这方面，我比较幸运。”</p><p>马沃罗发出类似呻吟的一声，然后，在躺在太阳底下几个小时之后，终于站起来。汤姆不知道他怎么能不融化，尤其他还那样一身黑。而且，他也没有用降温咒。</p><p>“我会在后天离开。有可能超过一周不回来。”</p><p>“我可以和你一起吗？”</p><p>“不可以。”</p><p>“我在苏格兰表现很好，不是吗？”汤姆反驳。他对从霍格沃茨回来不久就要失去马沃罗生气。</p><p>“这次的旅行更——有压力，我该说。带上一个孩子既不明智也无用处。不要争辩。”当汤姆再次张嘴时，他加上。“你留在这里，或者你可以去布莱克或者马尔福庄园，尽管我想不出你为什么会想去。”</p><p>汤姆确实去找了阿布拉克萨斯，但在三天后他开始厌烦，正如时间足够长时，经常发生的那样，于是他回到没有人可以干扰他学习的家里。</p><p>距离上一次他被留下独自一人，已经许多年了。在他九岁以后，马沃罗总是把他托付给别的什么人。而在那之前，汤姆还太过胆怯，不敢违背命令。<i>“不要进我的房间或者地牢。”</i>许多年前，马沃罗曾这样说。</p><p>汤姆不再是八岁了。依然有些不安存在，但他还是行动了。然而，当来到马沃罗房间门前的时候，他确信他没办法进入，他感觉到了门上笼罩的许多层诅咒和保护魔法。他拿出魔杖，试图猜测可能是什么，但即使自负如汤姆，也明白他不是马沃罗的对手。所以他没有去碰。</p><p>然而，当九天过去，年长者还是不见踪影，汤姆开始担心起来。他无法入睡，阴暗的想法占据了他。如果马沃罗受伤了怎么办？如果不论怎样宣称永生，他还是死了，该怎么办？如果他只是厌烦了汤姆，不想回来怎么办？而汤姆什么也做不了，他没有办法联系他。</p><p>接着他想到了主意。想来，结界会触发些什么，会让马沃罗知道有人捣乱，他应该回家。</p><p>汤姆全然准备好了面对极大的痛苦，他深吸一口气，径直握住门把手，转动它——</p><p>门开了。就像那样。怎么可能？他进入了这间即使小小也不被允许以任何形式清理或打搅的房间。它保持在恒定咒之下，避免积存灰尘或任何衰变发生。房间整理得一丝不苟，就像汤姆自己的房间一样。他们都对什么东西放在什么地方格外执着。所有物品都必须按照特定的顺序，摆在正确的地方。</p><p>汤姆在霍格沃茨的宿舍里永远焦虑。他不清楚为什么其他男生的杂乱让他这样生气，他明白这不理性，但汤姆经常怒吼叫他们收拾。他痛恨阿尔法德把书摆得乱七八糟，就那样随意地摞在一起，汤姆看见就眼睛疼，他不得不一直克制自己不要过去修理它。</p><p>马沃罗的房间完全符合他的心意。一切井井有条，让他充满平静。他走到桌前，魔药瓶整齐地摆在盒子里，每一个都贴了标签，但显然是密文，因为汤姆认不出其中的含义。还有一份手稿，是马沃罗正在写的另一本书。又一次，汤姆注意到他们的笔迹是多么相似，思考继承的可能。笔迹会遗传吗？他们都更习惯用左手，但右手也毫无困难。</p><p>汤姆难得太过兴奋，无法静心阅读，于是他只翻了翻纸页，然后小心地将它们放回抽屉。</p><p>接下来是衣柜，同他自己的相似，里面大多是长袍，只有黑色和深绿。有一两套西装，汤姆忍不住摸索衣料，凑近它。有马沃罗的味道，这让他更加思念马沃罗。</p><p>这时他感觉到另一层保护结界。在抽屉里，伪装的壁板后面，汤姆探手解开它，又一次惊讶地发现没有诅咒攻击他。</p><p>也许是延时生效的，但汤姆此时不太在乎，因为这里藏着一个简单的盒子，表面闪烁着更多的魔法。他拿出它，坐在地上打开。他不知道他期待什么，但不是这个。</p><p>里面有两枚戒指。他抓住一枚，它是金的，上面有一块沉重的黑色宝石。上面有汤姆感觉熟悉的符号——一个三角，一个圆，一条直线，但他难以回忆起来，因为另一枚戒指在<i>呼唤他</i>。</p><p>汤姆着了迷，他将这一枚丑陋的戒指放回盒子，拿起另一枚结婚戒指。这是一道简单的金环。它几乎像是活着，以某种形式。汤姆能感觉到其中的魔法，但不知道是什么类型。他觉得它也能感觉到汤姆，像是它想要被带走。像是它属于汤姆。</p><p>他只是喜欢这种感觉，他拿着戒指，在地板上坐了很久，终于强迫自己把它放回原位。</p><p>这带来甚至更多问题。马沃罗甚至无法忍受听见梅洛普的名字，说她愚蠢软弱，浪费空气，却又保留着以前的结婚戒指，安全保管在他的房间里。而且为什么汤姆感觉这样好？为什么它如此吸引汤姆？这是什么魔法？</p><p>马沃罗第二天回来了。他上楼换衣服，但立刻回到图书馆。</p><p>“你进了我的房间。”他说。汤姆以为他会生气，但马沃罗看起来只是惊讶。<br/>
汤姆不服地耸肩。</p><p>“你怎么绕过结界的？”马沃罗问。“你不可能知道怎样解除它们。有那么多你根本猜不到的符文，血魔法诅咒——”</p><p>“好吧，这就对了。”汤姆扬眉。“我是你的血脉。结界会承认我。”</p><p>“或许，但符文——”马沃罗开口又突兀停下，眼睛轻微睁大。“当然了。”他继续更多是自言自语地接上。“当然了。”</p><p>他们之间延伸很长一阵沉默。看到马沃罗不打算因为他不听话而责骂他，汤姆开口了。</p><p>“你的结婚戒指是怎么回事？”</p><p>再一次，有反应，但仍然不是愤怒。</p><p>“怎么了？”马沃罗反问。</p><p>“我不知道。它——我不知道。有什么东西。我感觉到了什么。而且另一枚戒指又是什么？有什么故事？”汤姆太过沉迷于结婚戒指，直到现在才想起来那个符号。</p><p>“这是一件家族流传的宝物。”马沃罗方便地忽略了汤姆第一个问题。“佩弗利尔的家徽。我们也是他们的后裔。”</p><p>“不。我是说，我相信你，但我在哪里见过这个徽记，但我以前从没有听过佩弗利尔，所以这不可能是我感觉熟悉的原因。”</p><p>“你见过它。在书里。”</p><p>汤姆叹气。“好吧。也许我见过。”</p><p>挫败感又猛烈地回来了，关于所有这些马沃罗回避的问题。</p><p>“你生我的气了。”马沃罗说，但他看起来不确定。</p><p>真可笑，马沃罗，这样一个聪明理智的人，不明白为什么。他一定缺少了什么，某种社交技能或者类似的什么。这是汤姆唯一能想出来的解释。</p><p>“你不会明白的。”他回答。因为这是简单的真相。</p><p>“试试。”马沃罗看起来不感到冒犯，尽管他通常很容易被冒犯，即使是在汤姆努力不冒犯他的时候。</p><p>“我做不到。”汤姆尝试把一切变成语言，最后不得不承认。也许他也缺少了什么。他知道他缺少。他知道不论他有多么口才流利，他可以怎样向比他大许多的学生解释困难的理论，他难以表达自己的感情。他只能勉强辨认其中的一些，所以他无法恰当地说出来也不足为奇。</p><p>“你感觉太多。”马沃罗注视汤姆压抑着几近沸腾的沮丧和恼怒，说。</p><p><i>那</i> 感觉像是个侮辱，尽管马沃罗的声音和表情里完全没有这个意思。只有那轻微的惊讶。</p><p>愤怒，汤姆从未有困难辨认或表达。他站起来。</p><p>“你什么也感觉不到。”他反驳道，头也不回地离开了图书馆。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>我知道汤姆在霍格沃茨的时间不十分详细。我主要的关注在于他同伏地魔的关系，所以会感觉略过了所有其他东西。此外，他还太小，不能写什么好玩的 所以假如他在霍格沃茨的生活不尽人意，我很抱歉。如果大家想看到更多他同其他人的互动，请评论，我会试着在未来的章节里融入进去。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>我想再次提醒诸位，英语不是我的母语，我也没有人帮我校对，所以如果有什么错误请原谅，也欢迎为我指出！</i>
</p><p>
  <i>再次感谢大家的评论和支持！</i>
</p><p>————————————<br/>①：Vaisey<br/>②：Ancient Runes，官方版本的翻译是“古代魔文”。</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>这是我的第一篇小说。请评论，欢迎批评和建议。</i>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>